This War of Mine: Apocalypse: Season 2
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: When a strange outbreak turns most of humanity into flesh eating monsters, those few who survive find themselves engaged in a desperate struggle to stay alive in a world gone to hell. Can they survive together, especially when they face problems not only from the dead, but also the living.
1. Episode 1: Part 1

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

First chapter of the next story in my Walking Dead/This War of Mine crossover, this chapter serves mainly to introduce the returning characters, and to show their first obstacle.

Disclaimer: I don't own This War of Mine, Walking Dead or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 1 Part 1**

The roads were empty, the surroundings desolate, just empty fields and forests, yet undeterred, the small convoy of vehicles drove on. After their harrowing ordeal at their campsite outside the city they had just left, where they had been staying after meeting up following the sudden outbreak and the rise of the Walkers, the group of survivors were now on their way to nearest military base, in hopes of finding help.

The vehicles were mainly cars, although they had managed to acquire an RV too which was just behind the lead car as they drove. There were only two people in the RV, a driver and passenger. The driver was a man of twenty-seven with shaved brown hair and dark blue eyes, he was skinny and had fair skin as well as a rugged jaw covered with stubble, he was also just above medium height. He wore a pair of black pants, a grey T-shirt and white sneakers, his name was Marko.

Seated in the passenger seat with him was Marin, a man of thirty-nine, he had long brown hair and a full dark brown beard, both with grey in them, as well as brown eyes behind small, square glasses, he also had fair skin and a regular build, he was slightly taller than the other man and wore khaki pants; a white shirt and black sneakers.

The car just behind them had three people inside it, one of them was, despite his uncertainty over it, already being seen by the others as one of the leaders of the group.

His name was Niko, a young man, twenty years old, of just above medium height with short dark red hair and hazel eyes; he had fair skin and a toned build; he also wore glasses and was dressed in simple jeans; a red T-shirt under an unbuttoned denim shirt and black sneakers.

In the front passenger seat, looking out the window, biting her lip, was a teenage girl, sixteen at the most, of medium height and was quite skinny. She had long dirty blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and icy blue eyes as well as being rather pale and there were notable scars on her face. She wore grey sweatpants, a white tank-top under a dark blue unbuttoned jacket and white sneakers. Her name was Arica.

Meanwhile in the back seat was Lydia, a small little girl, about ten years old with fair skin, blonde hair in a ponytail and brown doe eyes, as well as being somewhat skinny. She was wearing a blue skirt; a white T-shirt with a princess design on it; white ankle socks and blue flats. She was downcast as she had recently lost her whole family to the Walkers, most recently her aunt Irina.

Despite their turbulent relationship, caused by his drinking and abuse, Arica understood how she felt, having lost her father Viktor at the same time as Lydia's aunt. It was that common point which had caused Lydia to choose Niko's car to travel in.

There were two other cars behind that one, both with three occupants. The first was driver by a young woman of twenty-eight, she stood just above medium height, with deep brown eyes and curly brown hair down to her shoulders, she had full pretty lips, pale skin and a slender build. She was dressed in a grey pencil skirt; a white blouse; black tights and grey flats. Her name was Katia and she had previously been a reporter who had covered one of the outbreaks before nearly being killed.

With her were the two kids she had saved. Kalina and Grozdan, a sister and brother who had lost their family and would've been eaten by the Walkers if Katia hadn't been there to save them. Kalina was a tiny, sweet faced nine year old girl with thick long brown hair tucked under a white beanie; chocolate brown eyes and olive skin, as well as being skinny, wearing black pants; a pink T-shirt; an unzipped white jacket; and white sneakers.

Grozdan was an older boy, albeit still a kid, around fifteen. He had olive toned skin like Kalina, brown eyes, dark brown hair and a deep accent, he was above medium height and had a slender lanky build. He wore black jeans; a blue and white striped shirt and black sneakers.

Kalina was still very scared of their situation, but her young age made that very understandable, she snuggled into her brother's side, clinging to him. Grozdan hugged her, doing his best to comfort her, while trying to deal with his own problems.

The final car was being driven by easily the most serious and morose member of the group, albeit a skilled one who was an expert hunter. A tall man of twenty-seven with long brown hair and intense green eyes, he had an athletic build and scars on his forehead, he was fair skinned and had a look of danger around him. He was dressed in cargo pants with a grey tank-top, a white flannel shirt and black boots.

His passengers were a woman of twenty with short black hair and dark brown eyes as well as a few moles dotting her face, she was also slender and fair skinned, wearing white knee length shorts; a black tank-top under a pink unbuttoned blouse and white flats and a tall muscular middle aged man with a strong square build, brown eyes with short brown hair, fair skin and a thick accent, he was wearing dark grey pants; a black tank-top and black boots.

They were, respectively, named Roman, Zlata and Boris. Despite his unfriendly nature, Roman was still someone the group depended on for food, as well as when it came to defending themselves, as one of the few members of the group who was a skilled fighter and knew how to use weapons.

In the final car, the one leading the group, was the second person they considered a leader, Eli. A man in his mid-twenties with short blonde hair, wide intense blue eyes and a strong build, tall and with a military bearing, he wore cargo pants, a black shirt with a light jacket over it and black boots. With him in the front passenger seat was his girlfriend, twenty-four year old Mara.

A young woman of average height and slender build, she was pale with long brunette hair, green eyes and a soft shy smile. She wore a dark grey tank-top under a white blouse and simple jeans as well as brown boots. Despite their relationship, Mara shuddered as Eli glanced towards her. It wasn't a happy one, for Eli was a rather aggressive man who, Mara remembered in horrific detail, had already raped her once.

A wedge was forming too in Eli's lack of care for the third occupant of the car, one whom Mara was already forming a deep maternal affection for. Said person was a boy of ten with sweet sad brown eyes, choppy brown hair, fair skin and some small scars on his face. He was also notably skinny, almost worryingly so and wore jeans, a blue T-shirt under a dark blue jacket; a dark blue hunting hat with ear flaps; white sneakers and a grey scarf. His name was Misha.

Their journey continued, mostly in silence, all just hoping to reach the military base and find some protection from the Walkers, and maybe some hope in the form of some plan to deal with them, permanently. But then, it happened, suddenly Eli's car began to slow down.

"What?" He growled.

This startled Mara who then saw the issue. The other vehicles all began to slow down too, startled at the sudden stops. But once they had all stopped and began exiting their vehicles, they soon saw the issue too. The road ahead was blocked by several vehicles, civilian and military, all crashed and desolate, and at the head of the tailback, a military checkpoint, overrun and abandoned.

The road had come to an abrupt end.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Episode 1: Part 2

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Chapter 2 of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Thanks, glad you like it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 1 Part 2**

Getting out of their vehicles and hurrying up to the front, the group managed to gather together, finally seeing the large obstruction ahead of them.

"Holy..." Roman muttered. "What the hell could've happened here."

Noting one of the decayed corpses on the ground Katia sighed. "Walkers by the look of it."

Eli scoffed. "This was a military checkpoint, there's no way Walkers did this, not to trained soldiers."

"If there was enough of them, Eli." Niko remarked. "Then they certainly would be able to. Doesn't matter how good you are, enough Walkers and you get overwhelmed."

Eli grumbled but shook his head. "This was the most direct route to the military base...it'll take too long to double back and take any other route...we might not have enough gas for that."

"What about the roads going off from here that we saw?" Zlata asked.

"Country roads mainly, there's a lot of farms around here." Marin answered.

They lapsed into silence, wondering what to do next before Eli spotted Arica rummaging around the nearest car to them, seemingly heedless of the dead driver mere inches from her.

"Hey, get away from him, he could be a Walker." He warned.

Arica looked back at him and replied. "Doubtful considering he's nothing but a torso."

It was then she stepped back, pulling out a backpack and opening it.

She turned to them and grinned. "Check this out."

It was full of food, something which gave them hope as they realized now the chance they had.

After sharing a glance with each other, Niko spoke.

"Alright, we'll split into groups, search along the cars for any more supplies...we'll need all we can get." He explained. "Be wary, there may still be Walkers amongst the cars, so don't let your guard down..."

Eli then cut in. "Mara, you're with me. Marin you take up look out on top of the RV. Zlata, Roman, Marko, Katia, Boris. Fan out and start searching."

Niko then turned to Arica. "You and I will keep a lookout too, we'll also stockpile anything found so, you guys find anything, bring them to us."

There was a pause before Niko then turned to Grozdan and the other kids.

"You guys all work together and stay close to each other. Grozdan, you're in charge, keep them all safe." He told the older boy.

Swallowing nervously Grozdan nodded. "R-Right."

They all parted briefly to grab their weapons from the vehicles. As they did so, Kalina bit her lip.

"Why can't I go with you?" She asked Katia in her small voice.

Katia smiled softly, kneeling down. "There's so much to do, we all need to spread out and find anything useful, quickly. You'll be okay Kalina, you'll be with Grozdan, you know he won't let anything happen to you."

Kalina nodded and then hugged Katia. "Kay mommy."

Katia hugged her back, a warm feeling in her heart at hearing that. But it was quickly extinguished as she noted the sudden flicker in Grozdan's expression. The sudden hardness in his eyes. She stood up and Kalina hurried over to Grozdan who just nodded to Katia and, without a word, went to find the other kids.

Katia couldn't help but feel anxious about that, ever since Kalina began to see Katia as a new mother, he had been more and more angry, sullen and even once lashed out at her attempts to ask him what's wrong.

"Katia, you ready?" Marko asked suddenly, getting her attention.

She turned and saw him standing there, offering a soft smile. She did her best to return it and followed him as they began to join the others in searching the blockade. They wasted no time, searching cars, making sure any that were still occupied had truly dead occupants before searching them. But there wasn't as many supplies as they had hoped, at least, none they had found so far. Meanwhile Marin remained in position on top of the RV, armed with a sniper rifle, keeping an eye out for anything untoward. Meanwhile Niko and Arica stayed near the RV, keeping an eye out for anything that might approach too close for Marin to spot.

"More food...some water, not much in the way of weapons." Mara remarked as she searched another car.

Eli nodded. "Yeah. These people weren't looking to defend themselves it seems."

Mara bit her lip, unsettled by the way he was looking at her, knowing all too well what he was capable of now.

Still, unable to help herself she remarked. "Grozdan can't watch all the kids at once, we should've at least had Misha with us."

"He's be fine, you have more important things to worry about." Eli snapped. "Now get looking."

Meanwhile, carrying some of the supplies she had found, as well as a rather interest find, Zlata hurried back to the RV.

Reaching the RV Zlata smiled.

"Hey guys, check this out." She remarked.

They noted the large bag she had with her and when she opened it up they gasped. Inside were a lot of bladed weapons.

"Someone was ready at least." Arica remarked. "Put it inside, we'll fix everybody up with a weapon soon enough."

Zlata nodded in agreement and headed inside. Meanwhile Arica went to check on things around the other side of the RV while Niko approached a nearby car and began to check, to see if anything was missed. The others continued their search, the kids under Grozdan's watchful eye as they searched a few cars. Misha and Lydia by one car, him and Kalina by another. Mara and Eli were also nearby. That was when Marin saw something, coming from the direction of the checkpoint itself. He quickly raised his rifle, looking through his scope.

'_A Walker, I...wait a minute...' _He thought.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw this Walker wasn't alone, but not with just one or two, or even twenty like had attacked them before. There was at least a hundred now approaching.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Episode 1: Part 3

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Chapter 3 of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews:**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, well, Eli is only one problem.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Yeah, it's not easy, being a teenager in a zombie apocalypse, and yes, they certainly are.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 1 Part 3**

Seeing the impossibly large group of Walkers approaching, Marin knew he had to warn the others. The problem was shouting would draw their attention. Grimacing he looked around at the others, worriedly, trying to draw their attention. Finally Marko looked in his direction and he gestured frantically towards the encroaching herd of Walkers. Marko saw them and reacted, quickly getting the attention of as many others as possible and whispering.

"Guys, walkers, way too many of them, we've gotta hide." He said.

The others slowly began to see them too and passed the warning on to the others as fast as they could.

"Grozdan?" Kalina whispered, terrified.

He spotted the herd and tensed, looking around quickly, he spotted Misha and Lydia next to another car.

"Quick, under the car." He told his sister. "Misha, Lydia."

They turned and gasped upon seeing the herd, he quickly gestured to them.

"Under the car, now."

They quickly did so and he ducked down to join Kalina under the car. Eli growled and quickly dragged Mara down.

"Eli...Misha..." She pleaded.

He shook his head. "He's fine, he's already hiding now stay down and stay quiet."

With that he forced her under the car they were next to as well and they waited, tension mounting as the Walker herd began to surround them.

Katia inhaled sharply, trying to stay calm. No easy task with the Walkers right around them. Remaining under the car, her heart hammered in her chest. Marko was right next to her and when their eyes met he nodded to her, no doubt trying to be reassuring.

"We just need to stay still." He whispered.

Katia shook her head. "But, Kalina is...she'll be so scared and..."

Marko hesitantly reached out squeezed Katia's hand. "It's okay, she's with Grozdan, he'll take care of her."

Katia remained tense, but hopeful, she knew Marko was right. So long as Kalina was with Grozdan, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She wasn't the only one who was frantic about one of the children, Mara lay under the car, held in place by Eli, looking over at the car where Misha and Lydia were sheltering under. Misha had seen her and his expression turned desperate. She shook her head however, trying to silently urge him to stay put. The herd was still shambling past them and there were times where Misha had to bite back sobs of terror, whenever he lost sight of Mara due to the horde blocking the view.

'_Oh, Misha, Misha please just, stay put...it'll be okay baby, it'll be okay.' _She thought desperately. _'Just stay there with Lydia until it's safe.'_

She didn't have to look at Eli next to her to know he was glaring at her, no doubt due to her focus on Misha.

Remaining prone on the roof of the RV, Marin was just glad that the group had got his warning, he spotted them all sheltering under the cars. Roman was the nearest one to him, knife out but otherwise staying underneath. Meanwhile, Boris found shelter too but then Marin realized, as he looked behind the RV, that Niko hadn't seen the herd or the warning. He was still out in the open, with Walkers closing in.

'_And what about Zlata, she's inside, what if…?'_

His panicked thoughts didn't help, he was still stuck on the roof of the RV. Meanwhile, unaware of the danger, Niko sighed as he finally pulled out another bag of supplies. The first first of the Walkers was almost upon him. However, Arica, with her usual incredible stealth, had seen it, taking cover on the other side of the RV. She darted out and, using her knife, quickly stabbed the Walker in the back of the head.

Niko spun around. "Arica?"

She shook her head. "Walkers, a whole herd, get down."

With that she forced him onto the ground and lay the dead Walker on top of him, pulling the dead body from the car Niko had been searching to cover herself with and they both lay still, hearts pounding as the herd continued to shamble on, now starting to pass them.

Inside the RV, Zlata set down the collection of weapons she had found. She grimaced as she took note of them, all various sizes of bladed weapons, the biggest appearing to be a machete.

'_After everything we've been through, these should come in handy...I just...Ah damn.'_

Her thoughts stopped as she accidentally dropped one of the knifes. She knelt down and picked it up. But when she straightened up she gasped in horror, upon seeing the herd of Walkers outside the RV. Reacting on instinct she quickly ducked into the bathroom and closed the door.

But then she remembered. _'No, the lock's busted...oh please...'_

She could only wait in terror as she heard the heavy tread of one of the Walkers, it had got inside the RV. She willed herself to remain silent as she heard the Walker stalking around inside, but then everything went still. Until the walker suddenly pushed forwards, opening the door. Zlata had to restrain her scream, so as not to draw any more towards her. But it wasn't easy, in a blind panic she grabbed at the Walker before it get to her, trying to hold it off, yet still keep the noise down, there were still others shambling past the RV. If another one came in she was finished.

'_Wait, the knife!'_

She still had it and so, acting quickly she stabbed the Walker between the eyes. It let out a low groan before going limp and she carefully lowered it to the floor, withdrawing the knife and closing the door again, praying frantically.

Finally, the herd began to thin, the group remained hidden for the moment, listening carefully as the shambling of the Walkers grew more and more faint. Mara watched Misha desperately, hopeful as she knew it would only be a bit longer now surely. But then she saw Misha starting to move.

'_Misha no, wait till Roman or one of the others can see it's clear.'_

But it was no use, Misha was too anxious, he was terrified, he just wanted to be close to Mara. He crawled out from under the car and stood up. But before he could move, a trio of stragglers growled as they quickened their pace, heading towards him. With a cry Misha turned and ran, the Walkers pursuing him, right off the road onto the verge.

"Mi-MRUGH!" Mara cried out, silenced by Eli's hand clamping over her mouth.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut." He hissed.

Marin was back to kneeling and quickly raised his rifle, but Niko had broke cover and waved him off, the noise would draw the herd back. Everybody scrambled to get out from their hiding places, but could only watch helplessly as Misha ran into the woods, the Walkers on his tail.

* * *

End of chapter, things take a sharp turn, read and review please.


	4. Episode 1: Part 4

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Chapter 4 of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, here we go.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Yeah, it's pretty bad, and sadly, it's likely gonna just get worse :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own This War of Mine, Walking Dead or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 1 Part 4**

Having signalled Marin not to shoot, Niko knew there was no other choice, despite the fears of the others as they emerged from their hiding spots, having finally established that there were no more Walkers. So, despite his fears he had been delayed too long, Niko hurried after Misha, in pursuit of the Walkers that were after the poor boy.

"Niko." Arica gasped. "Shit..."

Desperate to save Misha Mara tried to follow but Eli grabbed onto her.

"Eli-" She pleaded.

He shook his head. "No way. Niko's already made a stupid mistake going after that boy. We're staying put."

"But..."

"We're staying put." He insisted.

She turned her gaze anxiously back towards the woods, with Misha, those walkers and now even Niko having vanished from sight. Eli forced Mara to move back up the highway to the RV where everyone else was gathering.

"Alright, everybody else here and accounted for?" Eli questioned, eyes narrowed.

They all nodded, Zlata looked shaken, they had finally hauled the Walker corpse out of the RV, the others were all watching the woods.

Eli shook his head. "We're staying put for now, but if they're not back by sundown, we're finding a way out of here."

"Eli, we..." Marko began.

"Niko's already taken a stupid risk, we're not having someone else do it too."

Silence reigned between them after that, leaving them all worried.

Niko grimaced as he looked around, stopping in his pursuit.

"Shit, shit." He muttered darkly. _'Where the hell could they have gone.'_

He had got turned around in the woods and now could no longer hear or see Misha or the Walkers that had been chasing him. He bowed his head, dismayed, but he saw no other option. He still knew his way back, but to do so he'd have to pray Misha would last long enough on his own.

'_Need to get back, need to get Roman's help, he can track Misha and the Walkers.'_

Shaking his head and feeling terrible for doing this, he nevertheless did the only thing he could do and began making his way back to the highway.

* * *

Meanwhile, breathing heavily, panicked, Misha looked over his shoulder. The three Walkers were still pursuing him.

"No..." He whimpered. "Mara..."

He had never felt as scared as this, even during those first days when the dead started attacking the living. Mara had been the kindest to him since then, almost like a mother and right now, he desperately wished he was with her, not being chased through the trees by Walkers. But then it happened, he let out a scream of horror as he suddenly lost his footing, instead being hoisted into the air as the net trap sprang up from the ground and encased him, pulling up into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the highway, Mara's heart wrenched when she saw Niko emerge from the trees, alone.

"Niko..." She choked out as he drew close.

Niko shook his head. "I lost track of them, Roman, I need you in there, it's the only way to pick up the trail."

Roman just nodded and wasted no time retrieving his bow.

"Are you kidding me, we can't waste any time, we need to-" Eli snapped.

Niko turned to Eli sharply. "We are not abandoning him Eli, we have to search for him..."

Eli was about to protest but then the others began to voice their support and he was once again frustrated as he realized he was outvoted.

'_Niko and his damn democracy.' _He thought bitterly. "It's too risky, we could..."

"We'll go together." Roman insisted. "Watch each other's backs."

The others all quickly began to gather their weapons. Mara even grabbed one of the knives Zlata had found.

"Mara..." Eli began.

She tensed, but replied as firmly as she could. "I need to go, Eli, I'm not just leaving him."

Eli growled but said nothing else.

Niko sighed. "Not all of us can go, in case Misha finds his way back..."

"I'll stay, I'll refuel the vehicles and I need to check over the RV, it's been making some strange noises." Marin replied.

Boris then spoke up. "I'll stay too, I'll just slow you down out there."

So, with everything arranged, the others, Eli grudgingly, began making their way into the woods, Roman in the leads as he began to search for the trail.

* * *

Misha was panicking, caught up and suspended in the net, the Walkers were below grabbing for him, roaring and growling. He was suspended just out of their reach.

All the same he cried out in panic. "No, no, go away! Help!"

Suddenly one of the Walkers jerked and fell dead, the remaining two soon suffered the same fate as a man, armed with a bow emerges from the trees. He was a tall man with a dirty mop of blonde hair; grey eyes and an unkempt unshaven look.

He smirked. "Well, well, what have we here, caught a little something in my net it seems."

Misha whimpered as the man collected his arrows from the dead Walkers. "Please mister, I, I'm stuck, help me."

"First things first, enough of the mister, name's Florian. Now, hold still." The man replied.

He quickly got to work and soon Misha was free again. The net lowered to the ground and opened, allowing him to scramble out of it.

"Thank you, I..I got separated from my group, I need to find them." Misha explained as he got to his feet.

Florian just nodded, all the while eyeing Misha intently. Then, without Misha noticing, he smirked darkly.

Misha bit his lip. "Could you help fi-MRGH!?"

His eyes widened as Florian's hand clamped over his mouth and he was pinned to a tree, a knife to his throat.

Florian gave a sickening smirk. "Well, isn't that a shame, cute little boy like you, all alone, you should've been more careful. You never know who you'll run into."

He then forced Misha to the ground and, to the boy's terror, began tying his hands behind his back.

"No stop it, please, what are you doing?!"

"Quiet cutie." Florian hissed. "Don't wanna bring the dead'uns down on us now do ya."

Misha whimpered at that as his legs are then tied at the ankles and knees. His struggles had dislodged his scarf and hat which lay on the ground next to him.

He tried one more time to plead. "Ple-MRPH MMM!?"

His eyes widened again as a length of cloth was passed between his teeth and knotted off behind his head, tightly gagging him.

Florian laughed. "Perfect, let's go cutie, have I got plans for you."

With that he lifted Misha up, carrying him over his shoulder as he then walked away, deeper into the woods, his sick plans for the poor boy already forming in his mind.

* * *

Moving quietly through the woods, weapons ready, Roman following the trail, having found Misha's footprints, along with unmistakable Walker tracks.

'_They followed him out here...oh Misha, please be okay...' _She thought worriedly.

"Wait, look, up ahead." Roman whispered suddenly.

They froze as they emerged into a clearing.

"What is that..." Eli gasped. "How…?"

They all gazed in shock at the three dead walkers.

Roman knelt down. "These are the ones that chased Misha...all shot between the eyes, with a bow like mine...And this net trap. Someone was here, hunting Walkers."

"You, you don't think Misha…?"

Roman continued to examine the area. "Misha was here, got caught up in the net, but he was let down...but there was a struggle...no more tracks from him after that. Oh-"

At that Roman froze and looked up at the others, as they all came to the same worrying conclusion, as they looked at Misha's dropped hat and scarf. Misha had been kidnapped.

* * *

End of chapter, things have taken another dark turn, read and review please.


	5. Episode 2: Part 1

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Chapter 5 of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Oh yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Yeah, poor boy :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 2 Part 1**

Aside from the sound of Marin's tools, the highway was silent. Marin was working on the engine of the RV while Boris kept an eye out for any Walkers. They were beginning to get anxious, especially as they noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

"They better get back soon." Marin noted. "When the sun goes down it'll be too dark to see anything and they could easily get lost.

Boris nodded, worried. "Yeah, and with all the Walkers around..."

He didn't need to finish that sentence, Marin knew exactly what he meant. But then, at that exact moment, he spotted the movement amongst the trees and, a short moment later, saw who it was.

"Marin, they're back."

Marin immediately straightened up and hurried over to join him. "Did they…?"

But the words died on his lips, both he and Boris could see right away that they had not been successful, there was no sign of Misha.

"You didn't find him?" Marin asked worriedly.

Roman shook his head. "We found the Walkers, dead...and signs of a struggle."

"You mean."

"He was taken, kidnapped." Mara blurted out.

She was close to tears, clinging to Misha's hat and scarf and the others had grim expressions which made it clear that she was right. Kalina and Lydia were distraught, almost as much as Mara.

It was clear now they faced a true quandary, Misha was out there, trapped, alone except for whoever had kidnapped him. But with the sun setting it was going to be impossible for them to keep searching. It was especially heart-wrenching for Mara.

"We...we have to find him, they can't have gone far, they have to-" She pleaded.

Eli rounded on her, furious. "You are not going back out there Mara, especially for some kid who is likely dead now and-"

Mara snapped. "He's not dead, don't you dare say that-!"

The others were frozen, startled. But Niko quickly stepped up.

"Enough!" He got between them, stopping them. "Misha is not dead, he's been kidnapped. Whoever did it more than likely had a reason, so they're not just gonna kill him. He's also not gonna let Walkers get to him either."

An uneasy silence followed, during which Zlata and Katia approached Mara and tried to comfort her.

Marko then queried. "So, what now?"

"There's nothing more we can do today." Niko admitted. "We...we'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Mara let out a shaky breath, but despite her panic and her fears, she knew Niko was right. Eli however clearly did not agree.

"We're wasting time waiting." He snapped. "There's nothing we can do."

"Well, it's not up to you...if we're gonna have a difference of opinion, then I guess we're gonna have another vote then?" Roman countered.

Eli scowled but backed down, knowing he'd be outvoted anyway. Left with no other choice they began to set themselves up for the night, praying that tomorrow would bring them better chances, that they would find Misha.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misha whimpered into his gag as he writhed against the ropes binding him.

"Almost there sweet thing." Florian remarked with a laugh.

Misha sniffled. "Mmmm..."

He couldn't understand what was going on, why this man had taken him. He just wanted Mara. But Florian just ignored his pleas and entered his hideout.

"Here we are, home sweet home, your new home now too, dear boy." He remarked. "Now, to make sure you are kept safe and that you can't make the mistake of trying to run away."

Misha jerked at that, struggling. "MM MMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMM!

But his gagged cries went unheeded as he was taken inside and downstairs into what looked like a basement room where he was unceremoniously dumped on the floor.

"MMM!" He yelped.

He wriggled against the ropes, the floor was rough but thankfully clean. Florian couldn't help but smirk, admiring his new captive.

"So cute...well, you sit tight." He said at last. "I'll be back soon. You just get comfortable, since this will be your life now, so get used to it."

With that he turned and left the basement. Alone, Misha struggled, sobbing and moaning into his gag.

'_Oh please, what does this bad man want...Mara please save me...I, I just wanna go home...'_

But his dismayed thoughts were the only company he had as he remained locked in the basement, trapped.

* * *

End of chapter, the torment continues, read and review please.


	6. Episode 2: Part 2

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Chapter 6 of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews:**

**Boris Yeltsin: Easier said than done, easier said than done.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Yeah, poor boy has it really bad right now :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 2 Part 2**

With a new day on them, the group rallied themselves together, grabbing what weapons they could and preparing another search for Misha. Eli stood to the side, sullenly silent as Niko spoke up.

"Alright, we know where Misha was taken from, so we'll make good time getting there. We'll see if there is any other trail we can follow." He explained. "Whoever kidnapped him has the be hiding somewhere nearby, we don't know why he took Misha so...we have to be very careful."

The others nodded and all quickly readied their weapons, mostly taken from the stash Zlata had found. The only ones armed differently were Eli and Roman, who had pistols as back-up weapons and Roman had his compound bow. Niko had to admit he was surprised to find himself in this sort of role, he never imagined a shy photographer like himself would end up in a position of leadership.

"Alright, we're ready...Marin, Boris..." He turned to them.

Marin nodded. "I'll keep working on the RV, you'll need us here just in case of course."

Boris also agreed and now, Niko sighed, it was the difficult part, especially seeing their desperate faces.

"Kalina, Lydia, I'm sorry, I can't let you come." He explained softly.

But Lydia reacted at once. "We have to, Misha's our friend."

Kalina nodded and Katia bit her lip. "It's too risky, we can't guarantee your safety and-"

"They'll be fine." Grozdan suddenly cut in, sending a sharp look at Katia. "I'll watch over them."

Niko considered for a moment, took note of Grozdan's intense gaze, his tight grip on the machete he had armed himself with and knew it was pointless.

"Alright, the two of you stick with Grozdan no matter what." He conceded at last.

So, with that, they began making their way into the woods to find Misha.

* * *

Still trapped in that basement, Misha huddled in the corner, still tied and gagged, he whimpered and sobbed, locked in dismay. Then he tensed, his fear intensifying as he then heard the footsteps of his kidnapper drawing closer. Entering the room Florian smirked, time for some fun, he set down the item he was carrying as he knelt down next to Misha.

"Hello there cutie, c'mon now, I'm not gonna hurt you." He teased.

Misha whimpered at that, muffled by his gag. "Mmm…"

He wriggled against the ropes but couldn't move as Florian pulled him into a seating position and then, surprisingly, took his gag off.

"What…?"

"Here we are." Florian remarked as he then held out a plate. "Some nice food huh, gotta feed you."

Misha was understandably hesitant as the creepy man attempted to feed him.

But Florian: insisted. "Come on, open that pretty mouth and eat, you'll need your strength. Awww, just look at those pretty eyes."

Misha whimpered, but feeling weak, he ate the food, still trembling, and a little confused and scared by what the man was saying.

Scared he whispered. "What…what are you doing to me, why am I…?"

Florian shook his head. "Ah, now, now, eat, don't speak cutie."

"Please…" Misha pleaded.

Florian shook his head and forced Misha to keep eating.

Florian decided to explain, just to see the terror in the boy's eyes. "Well, let's put it this way dear boy, I am looking forward to this. I am going to have some fun with your body, I'm going to take your pants down and teach you some 'new' things."

Predictably the boy nearly choked. "Wh-what, I…"

Tears sprang up in his eyes and spilled down his face, Florian laughed and leaned in, making the boy let out a strangled gasp as he licked those tears.

"Delicious." He drawled.

He laughed again and, finishing feeding him, forced the gag back into Misha's mouth, the boy petrified as Florian's hand then began to slip down the front of his jeans. But then suddenly stopped and Florian stood up.

"Not yet, sweet thing, but soon."

With that he left again, leaving Misha in a world of panic and fear.

* * *

Reaching the clearing where Misha had been abducted from, the group fanned out and looked around carefully, trying to find any signs of what happened after the struggle, what direction the person who had kidnapped Misha could have gone.

"Over here." Roman said at last.

They hurried over, Eli reached the location first.

"That's it?" He remarked. "Footprints, could be anybody."

Roman shook his head. "Same prints as the ones that approached the net and were found with Misha's where the struggle took place. They're his."

Eli scoffed. "They all look the same."

"Maybe to your eyes." Roman replied coolly.

Mara then intervened. "You're absolutely sure?"

Roman nodded and she then spoke again.

"Then we need to follow them, we need to find Misha."

The others agreed and they quickly began to follow the trail, weapons at the ready, Roman in the lead. They watched warily, anxious but then, ran into a stumbling block. They came out of the forest, onto a road, with the track disappearing after that.

"No..." Mara broke down.

Roman looked around, glaring. "Of course, a damn road, no way to leave a track on this, not when it's this dry...Fucker could be anywhere now."

Mara sank to her knees in dismay as they were left wondering now, what were they going to do next.

* * *

Back up at the highway Boris looked around carefully, trying to keep an eye out for anything that might hint at the others coming back or even Misha somehow making it back. He glanced over at Marin who was kneeling in front of the RV, tinkering away.

"So, how is everything coming, must need some serious work if you're still going at it?" He queried.

Marin sighed and shrugged. "Yeah, it's tricky...might go a lot smoother with this huh?"

He then help something up, Boris wasn't a mechanic, but he knew a vital engine component when he saw it. It wasn't even damaged, it had clearly been removed.

Boris gaped. "You, Marin, you've sabotaged your own RV, that's..."

"A precaution." Marin explained. "If the RV is up and running, then all the vehicles are ready to go...then it's only a matter of time before Eli forces the issue and makes us all leave, without Misha. So long as the RV doesn't work..."

Boris froze, suddenly realizing the truth and a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Boy, that's gonna take a lot to fix, huh?" He played along.

Marin nodded, hoping that his ruse would hold up long enough.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Episode 2: Part 3

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Chapter 7 of my crossover story, here we go.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes well, we can only wait and see...  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Yes indeed, hopefully his little trick will continue to work for now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 2 Part 3**

Shuddering and tugging at his bonds, despite knowing it was useless, Misha sobbed into his gag. He was so afraid, stuck with this deeply creepy man who kept saying such scary things to him and touching him. He almost felt sick just thinking of the man's hands on him.

'_What does he want with me, why is he being so creepy…?' _Misha wondered sadly.

It was becoming harder and harder for him to stay strong, to not give in to despair.

Sniffling his mind began to wander. _'Mara...where are you, please, save me...I just want Mara...'_

The woman who had been so good to him since they first met, after he had lost his parents, Daniel and even his dog Roxy, to the monsters. The mere thought of that brought fresh tears to Misha's eyes, he missed his family so much.

'_Why, why did this all have to happen?'_

But there was no answer forthcoming. Just the ominous footsteps of his captor. The footsteps that made Misha shrink against the wall in fear. He would've pushed himself away but the dirt floor of the basement gave little purchase for his bound limbs. He heard the door opening and a whimper escaped his throat, he looked over at the stairs and watched in dread, his heart pounding like crazy, as the heavy footsteps of Florian came down them.

Florian stopped at the base of the stairs and smirked as he eyed his captive intently. The sweet boy was so terrified, his fear was palpable and that was what he enjoyed most right now.

He had other plans of course. _'But they can come later, when he's good and ready for me to finally make him all mine.'_

He began to approach, the boy whimpering into his gag and tried to push himself along the floor. Florian just barked a laugh and knelt down, using his arm to stop the boy from moving in the direction he was trying to go. He was trapped against the wall, eyes wide with fear, pleading, tears streaming.

"Aren't you just adorable." Florian drawled at the poor boy. "Such a sweet face..."

He stroked the boy's cheek, enjoying the way he trembling and then began running his fingers through the boy's choppy brown hair.

"Lovely..." He whispered before leaning in close. "Oh the things I'll do to you boy...but not yet, not yet."

"MMMMMMMM!" Misha screamed, desperate, pleading.

Florian let go and spoke again. "Not yet, I've got to be sure first, that your little group won't find us. We can't have any interruptions now, can we."

Misha tensed at that. "MMM!"

But his attempt to beg was ignored. Florian just laughed and then walked away, to another corner of the room and Misha could hear him searching for something.

He tugged at his bonds, feeling more fearful than ever.

'_Please, someone, anyone.' _He begged silently. _'Save me, before this bad man does something horrible...'_

He was in a state of absolute dread, wondering what was going to happen, what he would do next. He soon got his answer when Florian returned and smirked.

"Well, little boy, for now, it's time to sleep, here, this should help you."

Then, Misha's eyes widened in horror at what Florian held up.

"NNNNNNN!" He screamed, desperate.

But it was futile and the blindfold was tightly secured over his eyes, causing him to panic and freak out as his fear of the dark kicked in at full strength. Florian laughed cruelly and left the basement and his frantic struggling captive, already anticipating what he would do when the time was right.

* * *

End of chapter, poor Misha is still suffering, we can only wait and hope he is saved soon. Read and review please.


	8. Episode 2: Part 4

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, now we return to the rest of the group.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, but he's just a little boy in the hands of a creep, yeah, there are other problems too.  
Jadey97: Yeah, it's pretty bad for him right now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 2 Part 4**

Looking around from their position on the road, the group wondered what their next move would be. They had lost the trail and had no way of knowing where to go next.

"There's not a trail to follow now." Marko noted. "What do we do?"

Niko sighed and shook his head. "We need to think, where would this guy be?"

Roman shook his head. "It depends. If he's local to the area, he's likely to be holed up in some sort of farm house around the area. It's all farms, but there's not that many farms in all so..."

"If he's not local?" Niko wondered, worriedly.

"Then he's likely holed up in some sort of tent or something and could be anywhere." Roman remarked.

The others were worried even more now and all shared anxious looks. But Eli remained quiet, scowling as he was still angry with how things were going.

Unable to take it anymore he snapped. "We're wasting time, we should be getting back to the highway. There's nothing more we can do."

"That's not true!" Mara cried. "We have to help Misha, he's still out there and we can still save him, we can't just turn back."

Eli glowered, once again outraged at her answering him back, when she owed him her life after all.

But before he could say anything to her about it, Niko stepped up.

"We have to keep looking, Mara's right." He said firmly.

Eli rounded on him. "Are you out of your mind, we can't keep doing this, we're putting everyone at risk, not to mention we're running out of daylight hours, we need enough time to get back before..."

"It's barely past noon." Roman interrupted him. "We've got time for one more search at least."

Eli snarled at this, as far as he was concerned this was a lost cause, the brat was dead and so much the better, he couldn't get in the way then. They should just return to the highway and get out of the area. He was still all for going to the military base, it would be their best chance after all.

'_But of course, no one listens to reason, they're all too sentimental.' _He thoughts savagely. _'Wasting time looking for a brat who is more than likely already dead, lying in a ditch by the road or something...Or he got bit and is one of those things now.'_

But then he was jolted back to reality by Niko.

"Alright then, we'll take one more search of the area...check the forest ahead of us, fan out to cover more ground, but not too far apart." He said.

Roman nodded. "If you see anything suspicious, let me know, it might be the trail starting up again."

The others all nodded and readied their weapons.

Making their way onwards they observed the ground in front of them for any signs of disturbance. But it was hard for any of them except Roman to tell if what they saw was truly natural or not. Still they pressed on, wondering what lay ahead and if they would indeed find Misha soon. Mara in particular was frantic and desperate to see Misha again. She gently touched the hat and scarf belonging to the poor boy in her bag. She was determined to return them to him once they found him. It was the only thing she could hold on to to keep her hopes alive.

'_Oh please Misha, please still be alive, I just want to see you again, to make sure you are okay.' _She thought worriedly.

It was amazing how quickly she had found herself forming a motherly bond with the boy. Thus this was sheer hell for her, every moment was spent with her worrying over Misha's fate.

"Wait a minute, what's that, do you think…?" Zlata suddenly called out.

She looked up and realized they had all stopped, standing just outside the woods, at the edge of a farm, for there, some distance away, directly in their line of sight, was a farm house. Mara's breath caught in her throat as she remembered Roman's words, if the kidnapper was local, he likely stayed at a farm house. Could Misha be here, she wondered, was he in danger, would she finally be able to save him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Episode 3: Part 1

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed, and more besides, given the things he's done before.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Thanks, yeah, very true :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 3 Part 1**

Niko looked around anxiously, the farm was right in the middle of it's fields, the only buildings were all relatively close together and there was no cover.

"If he is in there, he'll see us coming." Eli remarked darkly. "We'll be sitting ducks."

Niko nodded. "True, but it's a risk we'll have to take, we have to investigate the farm house and see if it is the one. If Misha's there and we don't do anything."

Eli just scowled at that, but said nothing else as Roman stepped forwards, bow at the ready.

"Alright, fan out, keep a reasonable distance between each other, weapons ready." He said. "We don't know what we're walking into, so let's just make it as hard as possible for any potential attackers to get at us all."

Eli shook his head and added. "Depends how many there are."

But there was no other choice and so they fanned out and, weapons at the ready, began to carefully, steadily, approach the farm house; the kids just behind Grozdan. As it drew nearer, Mara's breathing quickened as her mind raced.

'_Could Misha really be here, am I about to see him again, to rescue him?' _She wondered, hope and concern filling her in equal measure. _'Oh please Misha, hold on baby, I'll save you, no matter what.'_

However she forced herself to focus, as the others tensed, for it was as they drew closer that they realized, they already had company.

For sitting on the porch, reacting to the sight of them by jumping up and rushing inside, had been a boy, around eleven years old, tall for his age with short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a lanky build as well as fair skin, he had been clad in worn blue sweatpants, a dark blue tank-top under a red and black unbuttoned flannel shirt and white sneakers.

"What was that about…?" Katia began.

But then, at that moment, the door opened again and the boy emerged, accompanied by a man, armed with a gun, aimed right at them.

"Alright back up, what do you think you're doing!?" He snapped.

Everybody tensed, Eli had already raised his gun, Roman his bow, sharp eyes darting around quickly.

The man aiming the gun at them was around thirty with buzzed blonde hair, blue eyes, a chiselled jaw and an athletic build, he was also reasonably tall and had fair skin, dressed in simple jeans, a dark red T-shirt and white athletic shoes.

"Put the gun down before you get yourself hurt." Eli snapped. "You're outnumbered here and-"

The man levelled the gun at Eli. "So you think I just let you assholes in and steal everything, not that's there's much worth stealing right now, but..."

"You fucking dare!" Eli yelled. "I'm no thief, you should-!"

"Oh yeah, like I'll believe you, coming here to this place, weapons out, threatening us." The man shot back.

Niko shook his head, finally realizing what had happened.

He held his hands out, so his weapon was in full view and took a careful step forwards.

"Okay look, I'm sorry, this has been a misunderstanding." He said gently but firmly. "We're not bandits, we're here to attack you, we were just being cautious because we didn't know what we were walking into."

The man glared at him. "You've got no other reason to be coming here, so why should I believe you?"

"We do. We're looking for one of our group, a boy, ten years old. We got separated from him on the highway when we hid from a Walker herd, he was chased away by some stragglers. They were killed, but whoever saved him abducted him." Niko explained.

It was then another voice cut in. "Ah, and you thought he might be here, I think I understand now."

Another figure then emerged from inside the house. He was an older, bald gentleman with kindly brown eyes and a moustached smile, he looked to be late fifties at the least, maybe sixty, broad shouldered but with a normal build and fair skin. He wore black pants, a white shirt under a grey pullover and black shoes.

"You thought the boy might be here, so you approached, expecting some crazed kidnapper?" The man queried. "Of course seeing you approach we thought you'd come to rob us...This is indeed a misunderstanding as you say."

Niko nodded, relieved, but the other man clearly wasn't convinced.

Shaking his head he spoke to the older man.

"Anton, we can't just trust them, how do we know…?"

Anton shook his head. "Pavle, what reason would they have to lie about something like that?"

Mara stepped forwards, ignoring Eli's attempt to stop her and pulled out Misha's hat and scarf.

"Please, these are his. I just want to find him, to get him back." She pleaded.

Pavle bit his lip, looking at her carefully and then lowered his gun at last.

"I...I'm sorry." He said finally. "But you can't be too careful these days."

They all nodded in agreement with that, knowing what he meant, although Eli still muttered darkly to himself as they lowered their weapons.

"Now will you tell your sniper to put her weapon down and get down here." Roman remarked calmly. "Before she hurts herself, she should really learn how to even hold a weapon like that before using it."

Everybody started at that and finally Pavle sighed and called up.

"It's okay, they're friendly, come on down."

They waited in silence for a moment.

Finally however Anton spoke again, gesturing first to himself and then the younger man.

"Well, as you heard, I'm Anton, this is Pavle." He smiled and gestured again. "The boy is Sergei."

Sergei nodded from where he had been standing throughout the stand-off, by the edge of the porch, watching with careful eyes.

"And I'm Cveta." Came a female voice as the sniper emerged.

She was a middle aged plump woman with short brown hair, brown eyes, of medium height and wearing glasses, she was pale and had a gentle air around her. She was wearing black pants; a blue blouse under a dark grey light jacket and simple black shoes.

"I'm Niko." He introduced himself before gesturing to each of the group in turn. "This is Mara, Eli, Roman, Marko, Katia, Arica, Zlata, Grozdan, Kalina and Lydia...We have two more members of our group, Boris and Marin. They're back at the highway working on our vehicles and in case Misha somehow finds a way back."

Pavle shook his head. "Given everything you've said, it's not likely, but there's still a chance, it'll be safer for those friends of yours if they are here though, with you guys."

"I'm sure something can be set up at the highway while you are welcome to camp out here on the farm." Anton offered. "I have maps of the surrounding area, perhaps we can help you find this boy?"

The others all looked hopeful at that, maybe they'd have a chance after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Episode 3: Part 2

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah well, at least they have new allies now.  
Jadey97: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 3 Part 2**

With the decision made, to stay and the farm and plan their searches for Misha from there, the group began to consider what they had to do.

"There's too many of us, I can't expect you to trust us all at once, Anton." Niko remarked. "We will send someone to let our two guys back on the highway know where we are, get them here and get our equipment to set up a camp here on the farm."

Anton nodded. "Of course, I understand, just over there, that should be a nice place."

He pointed to a shaded spot, between a small collection of trees and the barn. They discussed plans to set up a small collection of supplies and a message for Misha in case he returned. In the meantime they'd work on slowly but surely getting all their vehicles onto the farm. Then they could get organized into beginning a fresh search for Misha.

"I could go pass the message on to your friends." Pavle offered. "I'm a fast runner, it won't take much time."

The others hesitated and Roman remarked. "Might be difficult for them to trust you."

Pavle sighed. "Yeah well, after how I reacted to you guys, not surprising, but I'll convince them, I promise."

So, finally, the group agreed and began to consider their next move while Pavle began to run towards the highway.

* * *

As they waited for Marin and Boris to arrive, the others spent time preparing themselves, all currently separate from each other at the moment, in small groups. Katia bit her lip as she approached Grozdan and Kalina.

"Are you two okay?"

Grozdan replied at once. "We're fine."

Katia tensed, a little worried by his tone.

"Grozdan..." She began.

He shook his head. "We're fine Katia, really."

She sighed and turned to Kalina. "I need to find Misha, so I need you to be good, alright Kalina, you'll be safe here."

"Do you have to go, why can't I help?" Kalina replied at once, sounding desperate.

Katia shook her head, answering before Grozdan could. "It's too dangerous. it's safer here, Grozdan will watch you and Lydia, keep you safe."

Grozdan nodded. "Yeah, c'mon, we don't...wanna keep Katia from getting ready."

Katia stood up, worried. It was clear there was something wrong, some issue building between Grozdan and herself, she was begin to fear he was pulling away and might cause further friction, especially where Kalina was concerned.

"Katia, are you okay?"

She turned and bit her lip. "Oh, hey Marko, yeah, I'm fine."

He looked at her, concerned and, she couldn't be sure, but it looked like there was something else in his eyes too.

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "It's nothing I can't handle. Um...we, we better get ready."

Marko agreed and they began to head over to where everybody was beginning to gather. All the same, it was clear something else was going on, something strange seemed to be passing between them.

* * *

At the highway, Marin sighed, shaking his head.

"I can't stall any further I'm afraid." He remarked. "We need to figure something out, to make sure we don't leave without Misha."

Boris nodded. "I know, it's not easy..."

They were quiet for a moment, trying to think. Then they heard it, movement in the trees. They readied themselves, anxious. Then they saw a man emerge and run up to them, moving rather fast.

"Marin, Boris?" He asked as he slowed down to a stop in front of them.

They froze and Boris then asked. "How do you know our names?"

"Niko sent me." He said. "My name is Pavle, I'm living at a farm not too far from here. The rest of your group is there, planning to make it their base to find Misha. I was sent to bring you guys there."

Marin shook his head. "How can we trust you and what if Misha returns here, how…?"

"I knew you'd say that. Listen, Niko wants you to leave some supplies here and a message for Misha...I'll take you to the farm, then we'll need to ferry guys back and forth to pick up the vehicles..." Pavle explained.

"Again, how can we trust you?"

Pavle smiled grimly. "You'll be holding me for insurance."

They were startled by this, at this man telling them all this and then practically handing himself over to them as a hostage. Still, it certainly spoke volumes about his trustworthiness they felt and soon they began getting to work doing as he said.

* * *

Niko sighed, biting his lip as he examined the map Anton had given him. It was at times like this that the weight of responsibility wore heavy on his shoulders.

'_Eli and I lead this group together, I try to keep things democratic, but that's been causing friction with Eli.' _He reflected. _'Now everyone is looking to me to bring Misha back...or at least find him.'_

He examined the map closely. Trying to think as he examined their surroundings, noting the places they had already searched.

"Hey."

He turned his head and smiled lightly when he saw Arica standing there.

"You look worried, is there anything I can do?" She asked.

He shook his head. "It's, it's nothing, just the stress of trying to organize this, knowing Misha's life depends on it."

She surprised him then, by reaching out and gently putting her hand over his. "You'll manage, if anyone can do this, it's you."

She then seemed to realize what she had done and withdrew her hand, blushing. Niko blushed too but the quickly composed themselves as soon everybody was present and everything organized, it was time to start their search again and find Misha before it was too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Episode 3: Part 3

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Well, we can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Thanks, yeah, it is, well, here's hoping he can :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own This War of Mine, Walking Dead or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 3 Part 3**

With everybody gathered around, Niko began to point out locations on the map.

"Okay, we know where we've been, where we are and where we've already searched." He explained. "These locations are closest and still need to be check, so we'll split into teams of two and cover as many of them as possible."

The others nodded and Mara bit her lip.

"We need to be careful, if we do find Misha at any of these places, it'll be tricky to rescue him and..." She began to explain.

Eli cut across her however. "You're not going, neither am I, we're staying here."

Mara turned, about to protest, the others all looked at Eli strangely.

However he had a ready excuse. "We can't all go, we need to make sure we keep everything secure here as well, what if something happens?"

Mara grimaced, knowing full well that such thoughts were in fact the last thing on Eli's mind, but for him to come up with a reasonable excuse, she knew she couldn't protest that.

"Hmm, I suppose you've got a point, alright then. So, we need people to stay behind?" Niko remarked.

In the end aside from Eli and Mara, as well as Grozdan and the kids, Arica opted to remain behind as well. The others meanwhile readied weapons and began to head out on their search.

* * *

Sitting dejectedly on the front porch, watching over the kids as they played, Mara sighed sadly. Grozdan, Arica, Eli and Cveta were busy working on the farm, Eli reluctantly of course.

'_I'm stuck here, while Misha is out there, held captive by someone...' _Mara thought dejectedly to herself. _'Eli knows it too, he's doing this to keep me under his thumb...oh Misha, please hold on baby, we'll find you, I promise.'_

She prayed fervently for Misha to be okay, for them to recover him safely. All she wanted was to hold him again, to comfort him and let him know that she was there for him. It was still strange to her how, in such a short space of time, she had grown to love the boy like a mother would and how he, in turn, began showing the same affection a son would to his mother, towards her.

"You seemed trouble, my dear?"

She started and turned to see Anton standing there, smiling kindly to her.

"Oh, I..." She began but then sighed. "Yeah, I am. I just feel so...useless. I mean..."

Anton sat down, looking at her worriedly. "This boy who is missing, he's important to you?"

"He's like a son to me, I've only known him a short time and yet..." She burst out.

Anton however smiled gently. "Yes, I understand. So, your worries are natural of course."

"Yeah, but, I just wish I could do something." She explained. "Instead I'm stuck here, feeling so, useless while waiting for everybody else to come back. To see if they found him, instead of being out there searching for him."

"It's hard, but there is little we can do about it now. What we need to do is consider carefully what we have for the future." He told her.

She managed a small smile, appreciated the old man for taking time out of his day to try and help soothe her worries.

They sat in silence for a while then Anton spoke again.

"It's funny spending time on this farm. I was never meant to run it you know." He said. "It was part of the family, going back years. I however had my heart set on being a mathematician. But then, times changed, things changed and I ended up here...funnily enough, I don't regret a second of it."

Mara was surprised by this. "Really, I would've thought…?"

"No, I don't. What about you?" He replied.

"I...I wanted to be a teacher, for elementary school students..." She revealed after a brief hesitation. "But well, I guess everybody's dreams have changed or been destroyed by all this..."

Anton nodded and then Mara tensed when she saw Eli hurrying up.

Luckily however all he said was. "They're coming back."

He then turned and headed back down off the porch. Anxiously Mara stood and followed him. Soon they all gathered as everybody returned. But to Mara's dismay, they all had the same news. No sign of Misha, or someone who could have caught him, at any of the locations. Only Walkers and some supplies they had brought back with them.

"Where are Niko and Roman?" Mara wondered as she looked around.

Zlata sighed. "I guess, they're still looking."

Mara bit her lip, but held onto desperate hope that they would succeed where the others could not.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Episode 3: Part 4

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, we do. Well, not exactly, he's quite happy with what happened after all, it wasn't the outbreak that forced him to work the farm remember.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was sweet :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 3 Part 4**

The others had shared their sad news and gathered their supplies, they began considering their next course of action, unsure what to do right now as the sun was getting lower in the sky. Niko and Roman still weren't back yet. With a sigh Katia walked over to where Grozdan and Kalina were seated, once again concerned by the look Grozdan was giving her.

"Hey, you guys okay?" She asked.

"Fine." Grozdan replied shortly.

Kalina was more cheerful however. "Yeah, me too...you, you haven't found Misha yet?"

Katia bowed her head. "No, I'm afraid not."

"But you will, I know you will." Kalina said brightly. "If anyone can do it, you can mommy."

Katia smiled at that, but then saw the look on Grozdan's face.

He shook his head. "Kalina, don't, she..."

"Grozdan." She tried to reason with him.

But then, it was as if he snapped. "You're not our mom!"

"Grozdan." Kalina gasped, looking horrified.

Katia stepped back but before she could speak, Grozdan snapped again.

"You just, think you can step in and act as if you're our mother, it's not...our mom is dead and you, you're not-"

Shaking his head he cut his tirade short and stomped away, leaving a frantic Kalina and shocked Katia behind.

"He...he didn't mean it." Kalina began desperately. "Please don't be mad at Grozdan..."

Katia shook her head. "It's okay Kalina, I'm not."

Kalina bit her lip, looking over at where her brother stood, in the shade of the barn, clearly torn between rage and sorrow.

Katia watched this too, biting her lip, worried. She hadn't expected Grozdan to blow up like that, and his reasons for doing so were now very clear. It was then she heard footsteps and turned to see Marko approaching, looking concerned.

"Is everything alright?" He asked worriedly.

Katia quickly replied. "It...it'll be fine Marko, really."

Marko looked from Katia to Kalina, who was still looking over at Grozdan.

"You're sure? We heard Grozdan yelling and, well there's no Walkers and it's doubtful any of them heard him. But still, we're worried."

Katia nodded. "I know, it...it's just a misunderstanding, we can clear things up, I'm sure of it."

She was getting that strange warm feeling again when she looked at Marko. But she quickly pushed it aside, she had other things to worry about right now.

Marko stepped back. "Alright, if you're sure. But if you need any help."

"Thank you." She replied, before turning to Kalina. "Give Grozdan time to calm down okay, then you can go see him."

Kalina shuffled her feet but nodded. "O-Okay."

It was then they heard the approach of the last vehicle and knew Roman and Niko had finally returned. But it was clear as they got out that they were unsuccessful, they were clearly dejected and it was clear that they weren't giving up however, but with the setting sun, there was nothing more they could do today, while Roman went to talk to Mara.

* * *

Arica was working on the farm, carrying one of the hay bales to the sheep when she spotted Niko walking past, having returned from his search, she finished her task and approached him quickly, she spotted right away however he was alone and looking dejected.

Biting her lip, she asked gently. "You couldn't find him?"

"No, nothing, the others are all back too?" Niko replied, shaking his head.

Arica nodded. "Everyone except you and Roman, until now. you guys were the longest out looking."

"Thanks to Roman." Niko explained. "He just never stopped, not once, not even for a breather at least."

There was an awkward pause, the only noise being the sheep eating as they pondered the significance of that, Roman's dedication to find Misha. Finally Arica couldn't take it anymore.

"Niko, I...I need to talk to you about something, I mean, it's not...I just..." She stammered, biting her lip.

Niko caught on right away and gasped. "Is this really the right time, with Misha missing and all."

Arica sighed. "I don't think there will ever be a right time now...but I need to say it. Unless, you don't..."

"I think...I think I do, but I can't just, I mean I-"Niko stammered, revealing to Arica's amazement and relief that he had feelings for her too.

Smiled she simply acted and shut him up by kissing him, startling him before he kissed back, neither parting until they needed air.

"That's good enough for me, we can talk in detail after Misha's safe." Arica explained.

Niko nodded, smiling.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Episode 4: Part 1

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Um, well, not quite, don't forget what's going on right now.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own This War of Mine, Walking Dead or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 4 Part 1**

Mara looked around fearfully, knife held at the ready. The woods around her were just too quiet, something wasn't right. Walking forward carefully, cringing at the sound of the grass crunching under her feet, she tried to peer through the dull fog that had gathered. Then she saw it up ahead, a shape, a human shape. But was it. She edged closer and her heart leapt, she recognized them now, there was no mistake, it was Misha.

"Misha baby, thank God, I...I've found-" She burst out, only to stop in horror.

Horror and dismay filled every fibre of her being as Misha turned to her, groaning and rasping, his skin was decayed, his eyes vacant, the moment he saw her he approached, with a distinct shambling gait. He was a Walker.

"No...No..." Mara choked out.

Then, in moments, he was upon her and then-

-She woke up with a start. She was lying in one of the tents that had been set up for them in the spot Anton had suggested, Eli's arm possessively around her waist.

'_A nightmare, it was just a nightmare...oh please let it be just a nightmare.' _She thought desperately.

Still haunted by the sight in her mind, Mara couldn't sleep again and had to lay their until Eli woke up, replaying that horror again and again in her head.

* * *

Faced with a new day, Eli and Mara emerged from their tents, neither was fully dressed yet. But they hurried over to the others as they spotted them, once more pouring over the maps. As they approached Niko turned to them.

"We need to organize things again, some of us..." He looked pointedly at Roman. "Are insisting on going back out, while others realize the need to rotate our roles. So some of those who went out yesterday will be staying on the farm, others will be going out to search for Misha."

Mara reacted at once. "I stayed behind last time, I have to go."

"Mara-" Eli began to warn her.

"I have to. He's out there, all alone, I'm so worried about him, please, I need to go and try and help him." She insisted desperately.

It was clear she wasn't the only one worried about Misha. But for all their fears, nobody else could help but note that Mara was more scared for the poor boy than any of them.

Eli glowered. "Alright, fine, you do that...Niko, I know what you're gonna say, but no. I'll stay here and keep an eye on things again. Between the two of us I know how to use a gun and if it comes to Walkers attacking this place, better to take them out at range, since there's no cover."

Niko sighed but nodded; Eli did have a point. They began to discuss things some more and finally a decision was made. Katia and Marko would remain on the farm with Eli, Anton and the kids. Meanwhile everybody else would head out to search.

* * *

Getting ready to head out to help look for Misha, Mara had found a secluded area behind the trees near their tents and began changing into her usual clothes. Having watched her walk away, eyes glinting, Eli showed up, having followed her, smirking as he observed her then came up behind her and started kissing her neck, making her gasp, then shudder as he began touching her sensually.

"Please, I'm not in the mood." Mara protested.

Eli scoffed. "Oh come on, it's been awhile, and we're finally all alone, it's perfect."

"I said no."

But Eli wasn't listening, he was too busy trying to take off the clothes she's putting on

Mara tried again. "I don't have time for this, I'm going out to look for Misha."

"You can spare ten minutes. That crybaby is probably dead anyway so it doesn't even matter." Eli replied callously.

"That's a horrible thing to say, he's not dead." Mara choked out in horror, remembering her nightmare. "He's out there all alone and afraid and all you can think about is sex."

Eli glowered at her and shook his head. "All you care about is that brat, you can't even look at me anymore. The one who saved you, your boyfriend, the one you're supposed to love."

Mara bit her lip but said nothing as this was true. Ever since Misha disappeared, she'd practically ignored Eli; but then, how could he be surprised, after what he did to her.

"I don't know why you care so much anyway, he's not even your son." Eli spat.

Mara froze at that, before being gripped by rage. She reared around to slap him without thinking and then realized her mistake. Eli however easily blocked her attempt, before grabbing her by the throat.

"If you ever do that again, I'll break your pretty little hand, do you understand?" He growled viciously, getting her face.

Mara gasped and choked, trying to breathe.

Eli wasn't down however. "Now listen to me, when you get back from searching for that _dead_ little crybaby, you're gonna get into bed and open your legs. If you don't, I'll break them and you won't get to look for the little brat anymore, got me?"

Mara nodded meekly, still trying to breathe. Eli paused for good measure then let her go, storming off without a word. Mara gulped down air, trying to compose herself, then she looked up and froze, for standing there, staring at her, was Roman.

* * *

End of chapter, things continue to heat up, read and review please.


	14. Episode 4: Part 2

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, yet more tension builds.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Yeah, pretty hard on poor Mara though :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 4 Part 2**

Standing around the area where the map had been set out, Niko looked around, observing those who would be going out, checking the map, formulating plans. Mara meanwhile glanced over her shoulder worriedly at Eli who watched her with a dark smirk on his face. She then glanced over at Roman. She knew he had seen what was happening, she just prayed that he didn't say anything, the last thing she wanted was a fight to erupt in the group, especially with how dangerous Eli was. He'd hurt, even kill the others if they got between him and her, even the kids. She was jolted back to reality by Niko's voice.

"Okay everyone. Since we're getting an early start, we've got a real chance...we can push things a bit further, search further afield. Now, we've already searched these locations, no luck." He explained, gesturing to the map. "So now, we're gonna try these places. Mara, you're coming with Roman and I, we're going here."

He pointed out the location on the map and Mara nodded, hopeful.

Niko then pointed out other places and sent others there. "Arica, Grozdan, search there along with Pavle. Boris, Marin, you're searching there. Zlata, Cveta, you take this area."

They all nodded, ready to go and soon they had departed, searching desperately for Misha, praying he was still safe.

* * *

Squirming against his bonds, sobbing in fear, Misha whimpered into his gag. He looked around the basement that had been his prison for so long now and fear and dismay began to eat away at him.

'_How long have I been here now? I...I want Mara, why isn't she, is anyone coming to save me?' _He thought sorrowfully. _'What if they've all left, felt I was just a burden and left me behind.'_

He sniffled but then, even as he thought that, he pushed the thought away.

He knew it was wrong. _'No, Mara would never do that, they just have no idea where I am...but then, neither do I…?'_

His fear spiked again as he heard those horribly familiar footsteps coming down the stairs again.

"Hello cutie." Florian greeted him with his usual unsettling style. "How is my adorable little pet today?"

Misha tensed, whimpering into the gag again as he felt Florian stop right next to him, kneel down and then felt the man's hands on him, touching him again, in such a way that Misha just felt was wrong.

Florian then revealed something terrifying. "Not much longer now cutie, I'll soon have my fun with you, once I know everything is safe."

Misha let out a short cry through his gag as Florian actually squeezed the poor boy's privates through his jeans, but then it was gone, Florian was walking away again, leaving Misha in a frenzy of dread as to the fate that awaited him.

* * *

After yet another failed search, Mara, Roman and Niko returned to the farm and got out the car, the others saw them, sadly noting Misha isn't with them, they had failed too. Mara's gaze landed on Eli waiting by their tent, a dark smirk on his face and his threats echoed in her mind. She felt her whole body tense, breaking out into a cold sweat. She knew what was expected of her, she knew what was going to happen, but she prayed and prayed for an intervention.

'_Please, I can't keep doing this. I'll take anything, extra chores, a gunfight, a horde, anything so I don't have to go in that tent...' _She thought frantically.

But Eli raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to get a move on. Seeing that she had no choice, with nothing or nobody to save her, she reluctantly made her way to their tent, trying to stifle back cries as she didn't want to make a scene. Eli smirked, taking her arm and forcing her inside the tent, zipping it closed behind them.

He scoffed. "So, you still couldn't find the little crybaby...like I said you wouldn't."

Mara whimpered, afraid of what was about to happen.

"Now...I'm sure you remember what I said you were to do, right?" Eli queried.

Mara whimpered again and slowly began removing her clothes, biting back tears. Eli grinned, leering at her as she stood before him, completely naked. He wasted no time in grabbing her breasts, groping her heavily before sliding his hands down her body to do the same to her backside, as he groped that he began biting her breasts, paying special attention to her nipples, this made Mara jolt, giving a small cry of pain. She couldn't help but let a few tears leak out. Eli laughed and Mara believed he wanted her on her back, spreading her legs now.

She lay on her back, head turned to the side and hoped he would finish quickly. But Eli had new plans, as his cruel laugh indicated.

"Wrong slut, I've got something else in mind." He told her.

He then pulled her up to her knees by her hair and Mara could only watch in horror as he unzipped his pants while she was level with his crotch.

She realized at once what he wanted. _'__O__h please no, not that...'_

Eli smirked. "I see you've already worked it out, good, you know what to do then and you're gonna swallow every fucking drop."

Mara whimpered. "Eli please..."

He snarled in response. "Do it or I'll break your fucking jaw."

Mara cried out and then slowly took him into her mouth, working her mouth and trying not to gag as she cried. Meanwhile Eli moaned, enjoying himself and then, not caring for her efforts, started thrusting, Mara nearly choked but kept control of herself, fighting back tears as Eli gets all the pleasure he want out of this nightmare for her. Mara continued bobbing on his crotch, nearly gagging with each thrust. When he finally released, fishing her hair tightly, she choked, but managed to swallow, afraid of the consequences. Laughing as he pulled out he shoved her down, ignoring her coughing.

"Not bad for the first time, you'll get better I'm sure, now, spread those legs." Eli ordered.

Dazed with fear and whimpering, she obeyed, laying on her back and spreading her legs. She tried to escape her situation in her mind, thinking of anything but reality. But just as Eli was about to take her.

"Hey Eli, where are you, we need you out here!" It was Marko.

Eli growled and muttered. "Of all the fucking times. Count yourself lucky Mara, next time."

He quickly fixed himself and left the tent. Mara waited until he was certainly gone before she curled into a ball and quietly sobbed herself to sleep.

* * *

End of chapter, yet more suffering for poor Mara, read and review please.


	15. Episode 4: Part 3

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes, well, we can only wait and see what happens.  
Wlfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Jadey97: Yeah, poor boy, it's just getting worse for him.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own This War of Mine, Walking Dead or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 4 Part 3**

Emerging from his tent, leaving no hint as to what he had been doing inside, Eli approached Marko who was waiting for him.

"What's going on?" He asked, trying to keep his voice level. _'Interrupting me when I was about to claim what was rightfully mine.'_

Marko gestured back to where the rest of the group were gathered. "We need to talk to you, we've been thinking and also, given what we've found...it's kinda important."

Eli nodded slowly. "Alright, lead on."

With that he followed Marko as they headed towards the rest of the group. Unseen by Eli, Mara, still shaken by her suffering but doing her best not to show it, had dressed and emerged from the tent and followed them, wondering what they needed to talk to Eli for.

The whole time however, she was silently grateful. _'You have no idea what you just saved me from Marko. If the truth ever comes out, I'll have to remember to thank you.'_

But she doubted that would ever happen and put the thought out of her mind, instead focusing as she joined the group, now they had all gathered together.

Finally, after a brief pause, Niko sighed.

"Alright, so, we've all been talking and, during our searches today, we sadly didn't find Misha, but we did find these." He then gestured. "Which is where you come in Eli."

Eli looked down and his eyes widened as he saw a number of firearms, along with plenty of ammunition, far more than they had in their possession before.

"This is..." He began.

Niko then quickly explained. "You and Roman are the only ones skilled at using firearms. But if we're gonna survive this, that has to change. We need training."

"You're asking Eli and I to train you?" Roman queried.

Niko nodded. "Yes, we need to learn if we're to stand any chance out there."

Eli grimaced. "It's not gonna be simple, we have to make sure we're in an area where it won't be easy to pinpoint the sound and also that we have a wide field of view in case we're taken by surprise."

"I understand, we'll do that, there is a place not to far from here that'll work." Niko replied.

The others all nodded, showing their agreement.

"One more thing." Eli stated. "Those kids stay out of the way…"

Before Eli could protest Grozdan spoke up. "I'm learning, Kalina, Lydia, Sergei, yeah I get it, but I can handle it."

"So can I." Arica pointed out.

Both clearly offended by Eli grouping them together with the kids. Eli sighed but nodded, realizing he wasn't going to win those arguments.

"I'm learning too."

He turned, barely suppressing his anger. "Mara..."

"I need to learn." She insisted. "Otherwise I can't save Misha."

He glowered but with everyone watching, it was clear he couldn't refuse. So the plan was accepted.

* * *

Misha's heart was pounding, fear filled every inch of him as he realized that his captor. That strange man who had been holding him prisoner and being so creepy, was actually going to hurt him. Being such an innocent little boy he had no idea what the man actually had in mind, only that it was disgusting and wrong and would be very painful and distressing for him.

'_Can't let him...gotta do something...' _He thought frantically.

He moaned into his gag as he writhed against the ropes, trying desperately to get free. Then, to his surprise, the ropes began to loosen. He gasped and tried to struggle a little more and sure enough he got loose. Hope blossomed within him as he quickly pulled the gag off and leapt to his feet. Acting carefully he crept up the stairs and opened the door, he listened, he couldn't hear anything. Slipping out he found his way outside the house and then, with still no sign of Florian, he ran. To his amazement he could see a road not to far away. If he could just get there and find signs pointing to the highway, he was sure he could find the others.

He ran, hope filling him, he had escaped.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Episode 4: Part 4

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes, he is, and well, that is sadly true enough.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Thanks, here we go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 4 Part 4**

Arriving at the necessary location the group took a careful look around.

"Plenty of space, no Walkers nearby and we'll have plenty of warning of them coming." Eli mused. "Alright, this'll work."

He turned to the others, nodding to Roman.

"Okay, we'll get set up, get the targets and the weapons ready." He stated at last.

Roman agreed and they quickly got to work while the others prepared themselves too, ready for their firearms training. The steely glint in Mara's eyes spoke of her determination to succeed here.

'_I need to get stronger, I can't depend on Eli anymore, he's proven that. I need to be able to protect myself and Misha. I need to be able to save Misha.' _She thought to herself.

Seeing that look in her eyes, Eli narrowed his eyes. He wasn't liking this, but with all the others around he couldn't reasonably stop Mara. It chafed against him, he needed her compliant, dependant on him. If she learned how to shoot, it would ruin that. Still he kept his anger under control as they prepared to begin.

"Okay, we're ready." He said. "Now you have to be careful, this is more difficult than it looks."

Roman then added. "Let's not forget we're just dealing with targets here. It's gonna be a lot more difficult and dangerous when dealing with actual Walkers."

It was clear from their expressions that everyone was taking this seriously at least.

So they began giving the group instructions and, once they had taken everything in, they took their guns, making sure they were loaded and ready. Roman and Eli checked on their grips and to make sure they were standing properly and finally, with some final instructions they gave the word.

"Okay, start."

With that the group began to shoot at their targets, Roman and Eli walked along, checking on everyone, offering instructions and advice to ensure they improved. It didn't take long for them to notice the most definite improvements in two of those being trained.

"Arica, Grozdan, good work." Roman remarked. "You're doing extremely well. You might be ready for more advanced training."

He looked towards Eli who sighed.

Shrugging he replied. "We'll see."

He fought to keep his expression neutral as he watched Mara.

'_Urgh, how can she be…?' _He thought angrily.

Despite everything, Mara was proving to be a fast learner, managing to catch up quickly to Grozdan and Arica.

'_Those two are kids and they are still...urgh, but Mara, she can't...' _He thought bitterly.

But it was no use, it was clear that their lessons were going to start paying off sooner, perhaps they would indeed offer more advanced lessons. But for now, they were getting better, ready to face the Walkers with more skills than before, to give them a better chance.

* * *

Meanwhile, looking around carefully, hiding behind a tree, trying to keep his breathing under control, Misha clung to the hope that had sprung inside him since escaping.

'_I...I can do this, if I can get to the road, I can find signs and get to the highway, I can find Mara and the others hopefully. They wouldn't go away and leave me.' _He told himself.

Letting that fill him with as much courage as he could muster, he took a deep breath. He couldn't stall anymore, there weren't any Walkers around and he had to move. So, ready now, he slipped out from behind the tree and began to run as fast as he could in the direction of the road. He weaved through the trees and his heart leapt as he saw the road. Then it all broke apart as something hit him hard and he fell to the ground. He struggled, desperate as he realized he was being pinned down.

Then it got worse. "Trying to escape, cutie, I don't think so."

"No, no!" He cried.

Florian had caught him again and soon forced Misha's hands behind his back before tying them tightly again.

"I don't know where you thought you were going, but now you're going back where you belong." Florian told him. "Naughty, naughty little boy."

With that he forced Misha to his feet and began forcing him back to the hideout. Misha's despair filled him, his chance had vanished and he was a prisoner once more.

* * *

End of chapter, a sudden twist of fate, read and review please.


	17. Episode 5: Part 1

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, now things are about to get worse I'm afraid.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, and now it's gonna get worse for him :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah :(  
Jadey97: I know and sadly, that's not the worst of it :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 5 Part 1**

Florian shook his head as he dragged the squirming Misha back into his hideout

"Such a naughty boy, after all I've done for you." He drawled.

Misha struggled, pleading. "Let me go, you can't do this, stop!"

Florian laughed cruelly. "Oh but I can, you see all those stupid laws that were stopping me, they don't exist anymore, I can do whatever I want and I will."

They soon arrived back in the basement where Misha had been held before and Florian threw Misha down onto the floor, Misha tried to squirm back to his feet, his hands still tied.

"What are you doing?" He asked fearfully.

Florian just smirked as he removed his belt and checked it before grabbing Misha.

He then explained. "I'm gonna teach you not to be so naughty in future, to not run away."

"I won't, please!" Misha begged.

Florian shrugged. "Ah but I can't trust you, I have to MAKE you see."

Misha cried out in shock as he was suddenly pulled over Florian's lap, then Florian's hand grabbed the boys waistband and began to tug downwards.

"NO!"

But it was no use and, ignoring the plaintive begging cry, Florian finished pulling Misha's jeans and revealed Minecraft boxers down to his ankles, exposing him from the waist down.

"Now, you will learn what happens to little boys who are bad." Florian growled, dropping his nice act completely.

"Please-OW!"

Misha howled in agony as the belt landed its first strike, lashing across his pale buttocks with a loud, echoing smacking noise. Florian continued the spanking and was relentless yet paced himself, lingering over each strike, making sure Misha really felt each one.

He'd barely struck five times before Misha was bawling, tears and snot streaming down his face, kicking his legs but his jeans and boxers limited this action, acting like shackles.

Misha howled in complete agony and despair. "OWIE, PLEASE, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I WON'T BE BAD AGAIN, PLEASE, I'M A GOOD BOY!"

Florian just laughed and continued to spank the helpless boy until Misha was reduced to a trembling whimpering wreck, his buttocks bright red and beginning to bruise, he yelped as his jeans and boxers were suddenly pulled back up.

Florian smirked again. "Now, to make sure."

Misha tried to speak. "Wh-MMMM!"

He nearly choked as a large rag was stuffed roughly into his mouth before he was cleave gagged again and then tightly hog-tied, a collar attached to a chain on the wall was secured around his neck, leaving him helpless.

* * *

Having returned from their practice and feeling more secure and ready, the group once again gathered, discussing where to look next for Misha.

"We've searched everywhere and not found him." Eli remarked. "We have to face it..."

Niko shook his head. "We haven't actually looked everywhere. We've only looked in these locations."

Eli interrupted. "Which are the furthest anyone could have got."

Ignoring Eli's interruption, Niko continued. "But we still haven't searched here."

Eli had no answer to the area Niko pointed out, none of his excuses would work there and, with the rest of the group still having their weapons training fresh in their mind, it was clear to him that there was nothing he could do to put a stop to things and end this nonsense as he saw it.

"Alright then; Arica, Cveta, stay here and help around the farm, keep an eye on the kids." Niko instructed. "The rest of us, let's head out and find Misha."

They all agreed and, further frustrating the reluctant Eli's plans, Mara was once more partnered with Niko and Roman, so he couldn't even just drive away and never return. Infuriated by this, he drove out, not even caring about searching the area he was being sent to.

* * *

Arica sighed softly as she continued working on the farm, she was currently in the stables and noted that Lydia was with her, also noting how the young girl was beginning to spend more and more time with her.

Arica shook her head. _'__Honestly, I don't understand what's with this girl. She's still struggling after what happened to her aunt, but there are others in the group who could help her, far better than me.'_

She couldn't understand Lydia's attachment to her, sure they'd both lost their last living relatives, but Lydia loved her aunt. Arica meanwhile hated her father with a passion. Meanwhile Lydia was watching Arica, noting something as the teen girl moved across the stable.

"How do you do that?" She asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

Lydia explained. "You don't make a noise when you walk."

"Ah, it's a little trick I taught myself. I can move quickly but quietly, like a fox." Arica replied as she realized.

"Wow." Lydia seemed genuinely impressed. "Did someone teach you?"

Arica shook her head. "No I taught myself."

"Why?"

An uncomfortable pause followed before Arica sighed and sat down next to Lydia.

Finally, she revealed. "You have to understand something Lydia, before this all happened, I wasn't a very good person, I was a thief, I stole things, for money."

"But now?" Lydia asked, surprisingly calm.

"Now it's just one more trick to stay alive." Arica told her, taken aback by her calm. "It's how I saved Niko at the checkpoint...that Walker never heard me coming."

There was a lengthy pause, until finally Lydia smiled.

She then asked. "Can you teach me?"

"What?" Arica gasped.

Lydia nodded. "I wanna learn how to do it."

Arica smiled at that. "It'll be tricky, but I think we could do that."

Lydia grinned, glad of the news, looking forward to it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Episode 5: Part 2

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Well, she was a thief remember, she simply trained herself to move quietly, also it's Arica, starts with an A.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Yeah, it's crazy and sadly, things aren't getting better for the others either.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 5 Part 2**

Arica smiled lightly as she watched Lydia carefully, the girl trying to do just as she was taught. They had found a patch of the farm, covered in fallen leaves, while Arica knew would be perfect for this lesson.

"It...it's still not..." Lydia mumbled, as she tried to focus.

Arica nodded. "It takes time, but you're off to a good start."

Lydia smiled at that and they continued, until the sound of approaching vehicles told them that the others had returned.

"C'mon." Arica said at once.

Quickly they hurried to join Anton, Cveta, Kalina and Sergei as they waited for the others to park and exit their vehicles.

"Oh..." Was all Lydia said.

Arica couldn't blame her, it was clear from their grim faces as the others emerged that they had once again failed to find Misha. As they approached Arica turned her attention to Niko.

"Nothing?"

Niko shook his head. "More supplies, to keep us going even longer, but no, no sign of Misha...this is...I don't understand it, we should be able to find him by now...There isn't that much ground left to cover. But every day that passes..."

Arica knew exactly what he meant, with every passing day, every failed search, that little bit more hope drained from them. She saw it in Mara especially, the poor woman looked exhausted and close to tears and frankly, Arica couldn't blame her.

Meanwhile, another reunion was taking place, almost as soon as he emerged from the car, Grozdan was greeted by Kalina running at him and hugging him tightly.

"Grozdan!" She cried.

He smiled and returned the hug. "Hey Kalina, it's okay, I'm back."

She looked up at him, smiling widely. "I was just so worried, but you're okay and so is...is...Mommy!"

She ran to Katia next and hugged her too, but Grozdan flinched, his face twisting in anger.

"K-Kalina, that's not-" He burst out, startling her.

"What?"

Katia quickly stepped in, trying to calm things. "Grozdan please, it's alright, it's just..."

"No it is not alright, you're not our mom." Grozdan snapped. "Kalina, don't you remember, our mom is-"

Katia quickly interceded again. "Please, Grozdan, I'm just trying to-"

But he cut her off again. "To force your way into our lives, to act as if we're family when we're not."

By now the others, who had certainly heard and noticed, had tried to intercede.

"Grozdan c'mon, that's enough." Marko tried to intervene, defending Katia.

Zlata also tried to cool things down. "Please, you're scaring your sister."

Grozdan just growled and stalked off. Niko shook his head.

"Give him some time, then I'll go talk to him."

The others, although still worried, nodded reluctantly and broke into smaller groups, Marko remained with Katia, talking to her, while the others went to do what they could, all the while looking over at where Grozdan sat, under one of the trees, still stewing in his anger.

Meanwhile, over by the barn, Kalina sat huddled against the wall, tears in her eyes, trembling.

"Why, why is Grozdan so angry, I thought…?" She sobbed.

Sergei and Lydia sat on either side of her, trying to calm her down.

"He's not angry at you, Kalina." Lydia reassured her. "Your his little sister, he adores you."

Kalina sniffled. "He's angry at mommy, it's not fair."

Sergei bit his lip, hating the thought of asking but needing to know. "What did he mean when he said Katia wasn't...you know?"

There was an awkward pause. Lydia's expression made it clear she didn't know either. She waited anxiously for Kalina's response, fidgeting with her skirt as she waited.

Finally Kalina let out a shaky breath. "Our, our real mommy is dead, the monster got her, and daddy. But then Katia saved us, she's so nice to us, keeps us safe. I thought she could be our new mommy, that we could be a family...but Grozdan hates her."

"He doesn't, he's just upset." Sergei said quickly, trying to be reassuring.

Kalina bit her lip, she wished she could just believe it, but she couldn't after what she saw. She felt she had to do something, to try and fix things, maybe then it would be alright.

* * *

End of chapter, tensions continue to mount, read and review please.


	19. Episode 5: Part 3

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah. Yup, they most certainly are.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah :/  
****Jadey97: Yeah, it's a tough one, but they're really gonna need to pull together for it to get better, that's the real problem :/**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 5 Part 3**

The sorrow still clung heavily to Kalina's heart as she walked. The sight of her brother and mother figure fighting tore at her, left her feeling dismayed. But she couldn't just leave it.

'_Why can't they just get along, it's not fair?' _She wondered sadly. _'I need to try and fix things, I need them to see.'_

So it was she approached Katia, biting her lip.

"Katia?"

The woman turned and smiled, kneeling down to her level. "Hi Kalina, are you alright? I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Please don't hate Grozdan, he doesn't mean it." She burst out.

Katia smiled softly, gently putting a hand on Kalina's shoulder. "I could never hate Grozdan, Kalina and I know he doesn't. It's just...it's hard for him right now, and he's struggling to adjust. He's not really angry, he's sad, upset and lashing out. But don't worry; we'll find a way to help him through this."

Kalina nodded. "I just want us all to be happy together, ever since...ever since mommy and daddy..."

"I know, sweetie, I know. We'll find a way." She explained.

She then hugged Kalina who felt some measure of hope returning. A short while later, she approached Grozdan, who looked up, the angry look on his face melting away when he saw it was his sister.

"Kalina..."

She bit her lip. "Please Grozdan, can you stop fighting with Katia?"

He flinched at that. "Kalina, I...it's just..."

"I know you don't hate her, you're sad." Kalina reasoned. "But she just wants to help us."

"Mom and dad are gone and no one can replace them, Kalina." Grozdan remarked softly. "But Katia is-"

"Katia just wants to help us, to keep us safe." She continued.

Grozdan sighed but said nothing else, he wasn't sure how to explain to his sister after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were gathered around the map again, all of them desperate, hope fading fast.

"We can't give up yet, there has to be somewhere." Niko was saying. "Let's look over this again, carefully, think...where have we not looked yet, not searched thoroughly."

The others all looked carefully, trying to think, examining the map and the points Niko had marked as having been searched, comparing it to an identical map that hadn't been marked, so as to help with their bearings.

Mara was the most frantic. "Please, there must be something, somewhere..."

"When we are gonna accept it." Eli cut in. "We're not gonna find him, and even if we do, it's already too late. Just-"

"We are not giving up." Mara insisted. "How can you say that, Misha is out there, kidnapped and..."

Eli glared. _'Kidnapped my ass, little brat is dead, he was never kidnapped, the Walkers got them. When are they just gonna accept the truth.'_

"Wait, the boy you're looking for is kidnapped?"

They turned to see Sergei standing there, staring wide-eyed. They nodded and Sergei bit his lip.

"How...how old is he?"

"He's ten, why?" Mara asked.

Sergei trembled and suddenly looked even more anxious, haunted even.

"You should...you should try looking for Florian." He said shakily. "He lives in a shack out in the woods not too far from here."

They all shared a look at that, wondering just who this Florian was, and why Sergei seemed so freaked out.

Seeing their faces Sergei shuddered again and then explained.

"He's one of those men, you used hear about them on the news, creeps who would go after children." He began.

Mara felt as if her heart had dropped into her stomach. _'Oh God no, Misha...in the hands of a paedophile?'_

"He...he tried to get me once, drag me to his home. I got away however and just ran...until I got here." Sergei explained. "That's...that's it there, I'm sure of it. I learned where it was so I'd know to stay well away. I thought the boy you were looking for was just missing, that's why I didn't say anything at first."

He pointed to a location on the map before looking up at them, biting his lip, worried.

Sensing the impending judgement he was about to get, Eli spoke up. "Funny, I searched that area, saw that shack, looked in but there was nothing there."

"Which means there has to be a basement." Niko reasoned. "Alright, thank you Sergei. Everybody else do what you can to help here. Mara, Roman and I are going there."

The others all nodded, except Eli who glared but knew it would be useless to protest. So as they all got ready to settle in on the farm, Niko, Mara and Roman got ready and headed for their car, driving off towards the location given, praying they would find Misha at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Episode 5: Part 4

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Oh really, three against one, I think it will be rather one-sided.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah :)  
Jadey97: Sadly true, but it does still offer a glimmer of hope, that she's finally found him.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 5 Part 4**

The atmosphere was charged as the others worked on the farm after that. All of them waiting in anticipation and hope. Only Eli wasn't sharing this sentiment, instead stewing in his anger and continually trying to berate the others for needlessly getting their hopes up. He remained certain that this was a waste of time and that Misha was dead. He also continued to avoid helping work on the farm, instead sitting, waiting for Mara to come back, determined to re-establish his control over her. Meanwhile, while their other tensions were still in the air, there was a moment of peace for Katia as she worked. Marko was working with and smiled lightly.

"I believe there is a very good chance they'll find Misha and bring him home." He told her.

Katia nodded. "I know, it's...it's something to hope for, no matter what Eli thinks."

Marko sighed. "Yeah, I'm not the only one troubled by that. A lot of us are starting to question Eli's capability to lead us, especially when compared to Niko."

"Yeah, Niko keeps things fair, and yet still keeps us alive and gives us hope." Katia replied. "You know, I think there might be something between him and Arica too."

They both smiled widely at that and Marko considered.

"Well um...we, I..." He cleared his throat. "Katia, I know this probably seems like a bad time but I just...I think I...feel something for you too and, and..."

Katia froze at that, startled; Marko seemed unable to figure out what else to say, but regardless, Katia couldn't help but feel uncertain. Marko had feelings for her, yet she had so many other things going on she couldn't even begin to think if she felt the same or not.

* * *

Meanwhile, a feeling of desperate hope building inside her, Mara braced herself as Niko finally pulled up the car just outside the shack. It was just as Sergei explained and everything seemed to fit. Getting out of the car, they cautiously checked their weapons and began to move towards the building.

"If there is a basement we need to find it." Niko said quietly. "If Misha's there, we free him and get the hell out."

Mara shuddered. "This, this Florian, what if he's…?"

"Then he's a dead man." Roman muttered coldly.

Mara bit her lip at that; yet noted that it seemed oddly out of place for even Roman to act this way, an indicator perhaps of how much he cared about Misha, and hated the monster that had taken him.

"Alright, I don't see anyone, we go in, and be careful, best not to use our guns here." Niko said at last, checking the window by the door.

Nodding they drew their knives and slipped inside.

* * *

Misha whimpered and cried as he writhed against his tight hog-tie, trying not to pull the collar around his neck, not wanting to choke. Then came the dreaded footsteps again.

Then Florian's drawl. "Hi cutie, aww, you look adorable."

"MMMMM!" Misha cried into his gag fearfully.

Florian began touching him, running his hands along his body, squeezing Misha's backside, still sore from the spanking.

"Now your fat bubble butt is all mine little baby." He said, dropping the drawl and almost growling.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!"

Misha's eyes widened in horror as he felt his pants being pulled down, unable to control himself he lost control and wet himself, immediately blushing as he realized what he had done.

Florian's taunting resumed. "Awww, wittle baby peed himself, we haven't even started yet…"

But then, before he could do anything else, he made a choking noise, going stiff, a knife thrust through his head. Misha whimpered and struggled as the man was pulled off him. Mara had stepped into the basement the moment Roman thrust his knife into the skull of the man who had taken Misha. The sight of him filled her heart with relief, until she had seen the man pinning him down and pulling his pants off.

When Roman pulled the body of the man off of him, her heart broke at seeing Misha in his current state, tightly bound and gagged, in a way no little boy should ever be. Her sweet baby.

"Misha! Misha oh my god, baby!" She cried, rushing to him, tears and emotions choking her.

Misha reacted to the sound of her voice.. "MMMM!"

He blushed harder and went still, more tears spilling at the humiliation he felt. Mara was overcome with emotion. She scrambled to remove the cleave gag, fingers shaking and her eyes blurry with tears. It was pulled tight and requires a hard tug of her fingers to get it off. Finally however it came off, allowing Misha to push the rag out of his mouth with his tongue, meanwhile, Niko had to restrain Roman, who was viciously attacking Florian's corpses in a fury.

"Roman, Roman, he's dead, alright." He tried to get through to him. "It's over."

Finally Roman did calm down, the two of them instead stepping back, to let Mara have her moment with the boy she had come to love as a son.

Mara was still crying. "Come here baby, let's get all this off you."

She went and unhooked the collar from the wall and unclamped it from his neck, trying not think about how sick all of this was. Trying not to react to the purple mark left on Misha's neck. Misha just cried as he was untied, yet strangely resisted Mara's attempts to help him up. Mara was immediately frightened, wondering what was wrong, afraid the creep may have done something to him after all.

She tried to coax him up, so they could get him out of here.

She spoke gently. "Come on baby, stand up, we're taking you home"

Misha shook his head. "I-I can't, they...everyone will see."

Those words made Mara freeze in terror.

"What, see what baby?" She asked as she gently stroked his hair and face, trying to calm him.

Misha was choking back tears and blushing furiously.

Finally he admitted. "I-I...I peed myself."

Mara quickly looked down to confirm. Sure enough, there was a large wet spot on the front of his Minecraft boxers. Her heart broke and her eyes welled up with more tears, knowing he did this out of fear. The sight of his childish boxers broke her heart all over again, as it further highlighted how young Misha was.

Mara whispered reassuringly. "It's ok baby, I'll cover you, they won't see ok? Now let's stand up and pull your pants back on. You can change when we get home."

Misha, trembling, finally did so, with Mara's help. Mara helped him pull his pants on and then picked him up, letting him wrap himself around her. She kissed him repeatedly and stroked his head, relieved he was safe and in her arms now.

"Shhh, it's ok, it's ok. You're safe now." She told him gently, nodding to the others.

Together they left the hideout, heading back to the car, all relieved Misha was safe. Mara sat in the back with Misha still wrapped around her front. She continued soothing him and kissing his head. She was haunted by the circumstances of his disappearance, but said nothing, knowing now was not the time.

* * *

End of chapter, Misha is finally saved, read and review please.


	21. Episode 6: Part 1

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes, it's over, he's safe again, well, obviously :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Yes, now it begins :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 6 Part 1**

On the farm the whole group apart from Niko, Mara and Roman who were of course out searching for Misha were working away, helping with farm tasks, except Eli who watched them all in annoyance as he sat under a tree.

He growled, thinking about Mara. _'S__he better be back soon. Waste of time looking for that little brat, probably got bit or became walker food a long time ago. It's all because of that stupid kid we haven't fucked in so long.'_

At that moment Zlata looked up and saw the vehicle approaching.

"Hey they're back." She called out.

The others reacted at once, all looking up and beginning to move to meet them once they were parked.

Eli muttered under his breath. "It's about fucking time..."

He finally stood up and went to greet his girlfriend, to finally put an end to this nonsense. They all stopped however when Niko and Roman got out of the car, Roman gathering up their weapons while Niko opened the back door, then to everyone's great surprise, Mara emerged, carrying Misha in her arms. They all gasped, their hearts soaring. Eli stopped in his tracks, completely shocked at the sight of Misha alive. Mara was simply holding Misha close, shielding him as she knew everyone was going to crowd around him and it could overwhelm him. She didn't even spare a glance towards Eli.

She gently tried to soothe Misha who was whimpering softly and sniffling, burying his face into Mara's shoulder, traumatized and embarrassed about his clothes but so happy to be in her arms again, safe.

Anton found his voice first. "You found him, is he...?"

"He's hurt, but nothing life threatening, it's been a horrible overwhelmed experience for him, so please guys, a bit of space." Niko explained firmly.

Roman nodded. "He should get cleaned up at least, maybe some fresh clothes too."

"There's a shower in the bathroom upstairs, he can use that." Anton explained with a smile.

While nobody else did, Mara noticed Sergei hurrying back to the house while all this was being said. Misha, overhearing all this, responded by burying his face even more into Mara, crying softly, embarrassed and not wanting the attention.

Mara, her voice cracking from her emotions. "He's so hungry too. Anton please, he needs a nice warm bed tonight, I can't bear to put him in a tent tonight..."

Anton smiled and nodded as Mara softly stroked Misha's hair.

"Of course, I'll see if a room can be set up...rooms, all of you."Anton said at last.

"Thank you Anton." Mara breathed, relief flooding her.

She continued to whisper sweet, soft words to Misha, stroking his hair and kissing his head.

Eli glared, watching jealously as Mara soothed Misha.

'_I can't fucking believe it, that little brat is alive! And still as much of a crybaby as ever...fuck, she's going to spend all of her time with him, little brat is gonna milk her attention. Fuck.'_ He thought bitterly.

Arica was wide-eyed. "You mean, we're all moving into the house?"

Anton nodded. "Yes now come, quickly, let's get him inside, I'll see about dinner while he cleans up."

Mara spoke gently to Misha. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you inside, you can take a nice hot shower and we'll get you something to eat"

Misha curled his fingers in her shirt, whimpering.

The others begin working and gathering their stuff at once. Meanwhile Anton led Mara inside and directed her towards the bathroom, before giving them privacy. Mara put Misha down and they stood at the bathroom door, Misha blushed as the signs of him wetting himself were visible now, so long as someone sees him from the front.

Mara at once tried to calm him. "It's ok baby, nobody blames you. We'll find you some clean clothes. Do you need me to come in there with you? If not, I'll wait right here by the door."

"C-can you wait by the door?" Misha stammered.

Mara nodded and just then, Sergei arrived, carrying a bundle.

"Here, these...these are old clothes of mine...they should still fit Misha though." He said, offering the bundle.

It now made perfect sense why Sergei ran into the house earlier, to get these clothes for Misha. She smiled, softening and gently took the clothes.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you to do that." She said before handing it to Misha. "I'll wait right here sweetie, and then we can go downstairs and eat."

Misha nodded and closed the door to begin while Sergei headed back to join the others.

Meanwhile, outside, everybody is gathering their stuff to move in, Eli begrudgingly gathering Mara and Misha's stuff as well.

"Still, so incredible, that they found him." Boris remarked.

Eli rolled his eyes. _'J__ust fucking peachy. Now I have to deal with that whiny little brat clinging to her hip at all times again. I should have never let her go out today.'_

"So where'd you find him anyway?" He asked Niko and Roman

Roman glared. "In the hands of that sick fucker who got what was coming to him."

There were gasps of horror from the others, Eli shifted uncomfortably, not happy at being proven wrong. Certainly not expecting that answer he furrowed his brows.

"Did he do anything to him?"

Roman shook his head. "If you mean the way I think you're meaning no, he was about to before I introduced his skull to my knife."

"That's not to say he wasn't hurt, that creep certainly hurt him...physically and mentally." Niko explained sadly.

"Kid was gone for a few day days. No telling what he could have done to him." Eli said, nodding slowly, all the while thinking. _'__S__hould have left him in a fucking ditch somewhere, surprised the kids constant crying didn't send him to an early grave.'_

With that they continued moving into the house.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Episode 6: Part 2

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, well, there are more important issues than him at the moment :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Yeah, but hey, he has Mara at least and yes, her confidence is building :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 6 Part 2**

Misha bit his lip as he looked at the clothes left for him, pair of blue boxers, jeans, a grey T-shirt and black sneakers, then at the running shower.

'_I should thank Sergei for giving me those clothes, I...' _He shuddered and began to undress, mortified. _'Mara said it wasn't my fault but, I still...I can't believe I peed myself, I'm ten, not a baby...'_

Finally getting into the shower he began cleaning himself and tried to relax, but winced as he recalled his spanking, and the water hit him there.

'_Ow...it still hurts, and the water, it...I feel so stupid...' _He thought sadly.

He blushed as he recalled the glimpse he caught in the mirror of his bright red buttocks but tried to take his mind off it as he finished cleaning himself up and then got out the shower, drying himself and pulling on the new clothes. With a shaky breath he opened the door where Mara stood, waiting for him to finish, just as she said she would. She gave him a warm, comforting smile. Inwardly she's still heartbroken and distraught over what Misha had gone through, but she knew she needed to be strong for him. She reached out to stroke his cheek.

"There we are, those look like they fit. Why don't we get you something to eat really quick and then we'll settle into bed?" She said softly, before adding. "We get to sleep in a real bed tonight."

He smiled at that, replying. "Yeah."

Mara then remembered something.

She reached into her pocket and pulled something out.

"Here, you dropped these." She said gently.

Misha gasped, seeing it was his heart and scarf, he gently took them from Mara and hugged them close to him.

"I...Thank you." He choked out. "I...they're all I have left of, of mom and dad. They got them for me for my birthday last year."

Mara smiled gently and helped him pull the hat back on, draping his scarf around his shoulders. Mara then took his hand and began to lead him into the dining room, where she found Anton had fixed them food. Mara quickly set up a plate of what she assumes was his first hot meal in a long time. Misha smiled and began to eat while Mara sat nearby, making sure he was alright. She and the others had already ate, so it was only Misha that needed to eat. As he ate, some of the others entered. Mara, who had been stroking his hair and watching him eat, paused, looking up at them. She was worried Misha would be overwhelmed.

"How are you doing Misha?" Niko asked gently.

Misha managed a tremulous smile. "...Better."

Mara reached out to stroke Misha's hands protectively. She gave Niko a knowing look. What Misha had gone through was going to require some recovery, the others needed to understand that. Misha wasn't ready to be back to his old self just yet.

Niko nodded, understanding.

Misha then, upon seeing him, smiled and spoke. "Thanks for the clothes Sergei."

Sergei smiled in return.

Mara nodded. "Yes, thank you, that was very kind of you."

Mara looked to the others, all crowded around the table. She turned back to Misha.

"Will you be ok by yourself for a minute?" She asked, anxiously. "I just need to talk to Niko and everyone really quick."

Misha bit his lip, but then nodded. Mara gave him a tender kiss on his forehead and left the dining room, leading the others to a room out of earshot.

Mara then asked Niko. "How...how much did you tell them?"

"Only that we saved him, and that creep was trying to take advantage of him." Niko explained quietly.

Mara nodded. Tears began to fill her eyes.

Mara sighed. "He's been gone for a while now, I...I don't know what all was done to him...all I saw was that...that sick man on top of him...he had Misha all bound and gagged in a sickening way."

She paused, trying to control her breathing. The others listened, shocked at what they are hearing. Mara took a deep breath, composing herself.

"He's not ready to be himself yet, he's going to need some time to recover...I just want you guys to be aware." She explained. "He's still very distraught over what happened, poor baby just clung to me the whole ride back...just please don't overwhelm him, he needs some time to heal."

The others all nodded, still taking this in, unseen, Eli rolled his eyes.

Mara nodded back, relieved that everyone seemed to have Misha's best interest at heart. She was thankful to have such a supportive group.

"Thank you guys for understanding." She said at last.

As the others dispersed, Mara turned and headed back to the dining room. Misha had finished eating and looked up as she entered, smiling, happy to see her.

Mara smiled too. "Hey sweetie, ready for bed?"

Misha stood up, nodding and replied. "Yeah."

Mara smiled wider and took his hand, leading him to their room.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Episode 6: Part 3

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes, well, that much is certainly clear.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 6 Part 3**

Having showered, changed and eaten, Misha was upstairs with Mara in the room set aside for them, Mara was fixing up the bed. She sighed softly fluffing up his side and making it soft and warm. There was an elephant in the room that she wasn't sure how to address. She was still reeling from the anger and shock of the state they had found Misha in, and the image of that creep on top of him with Misha's pants down still haunted her, though she knew she couldn't bring it up unless he was ready.

"There, nice and comfy. Will be nice to sleep in a real bed for once." She said at last.

Misha's voice quivered. "Y-yeah...Mara, I... he's really gone right, that man..."

Mara tensed slightly. "Yes, he's gone forever. He will never, ever hurt you again, I promise."

"It was so scary, he...he..."

"Shhh, it's ok." She calmed him gently, sitting him down with her and rubbed his back. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

She said this, but she wanted to know everything, even if it was vile and hurt her. She had to know so she could properly care for and comfort him, though she was terrified of what he might say.

Misha shuddered. "He...he kept me, tied me up, I couldn't, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak...He kept, saying these, things about me...said I had pretty eyes, a pretty mouth, every time I cried he licked my face...he, he kept touching my face too...I tried to get away, really, I got free and ran."

He was desperate, it seemed he was afraid she wouldn't believe he tried to get away.

Mara felt her anger build. She wanted to cry for Misha, for what he went through. Sweet Misha who never did anything to anyone, how could someone be so horrible to do those things to him? A little boy? But she knew she had to be strong for him.

Composing herself she clarified. "Y-you got away?"

Misha shook his head, miserably. "No, he caught me, then he...he took me back and, and... pulled my pants and underwear down and spanked me. before tying me up even more...the way you found me..."

"He SPANKED you?" Mara burst out, horrified.

Misha nodded sniffling, feeling even worse. "He kept grabbing me there too, and, and down there..."

It was worse than she thought. Mara quickly turned her face away so Misha couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. She blinked them away and turned back to him.

"I'm so, so sorry baby. He's gone now, I promise you he's gone. It's all over now." She said reassuringly, placing a hand on his, rubbing her thumb over it gently. "You're safe now. I promise."

Misha smiled and snuggled into her side, finally feeling safe. Mara hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head and savouring it, so glad he was safe and finally back in her arms. She didn't ever want to let go.

* * *

Later as Mara was grabbing some extra blankets for her and Misha's room, she bumped into Eli. For a second, she froze but then offered a warm smile.

"Hey babe, sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you goodnight." She said as warmly as she could.

Eli glowered at her. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you are."

Mara started, offended. "I've been busy. It's been a long day."

"Yeah...busy with that boy." Eli hissed.

Mara froze, then replied firmly. "Eli, he was kidnapped. We just rescued him, have some empathy please."

"Maybe if he bothered to toughen up a little he wouldn't have been kidnapped." Eli snapped. "Instead he remains a crybaby."

Mara burst out. "He's ten! He was molested, he was almost raped, how could you even say that..."

Eli snorted. "And he's gonna milk your attention for all it's worth, right."

Mara just stared in shock at his words, horrified at what she was hearing.

"He's a little boy who's been traumatized, of course he needs my attention." She burst out. "I can't believe you right now, have some fucking decency, please. Now excuse me, I'm going to bed."

She shook her head in disbelief and began to move past him. Eli watched her go, glaring. Shaking off her anger over the conversation with Eli, she entered her and Misha's room with a smile. He was still seated on the bed.

"Hey sweetheart, ready for bed?"

He nodded and she smiled wider. They then climbed into bed and Mara made sure he was tucked in warmly. She didn't need to pull him close to her as he does so on his own, and she wrapped an arm around him, using the other to stroke his hair softly. Finally the two of them drifted off at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Episode 6: Part 4

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, we can wait and see what happens :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's sweet :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 6 Part 4**

The sunlight coming in through the window finally woke Mara up, having the first peaceful sleep in a proper bed since the outbreak began. Mara blinked herself awake and adjusted to reality. She could feel something against her and pulled the blankets down to see. Misha was snuggled against her, his breathing light and steady as he still slept. She smiled at the sight, her heart warmed by his peaceful face and she leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. She then slowly got out of bed, careful to not wake him. Misha mumbled slightly, but otherwise remained asleep. Mara then began getting properly dressed, readying herself for the day. Just then, the door opened, softly, and Katia stepped in.

Mara smiling. "Hey, good morning."

"Morning, how, how was Misha last night?" Katia replied with her own gentle smile.

Mara nodded. "Good. He started out a bit restless but mostly was fine. It'll...it'll take a little bit for him to be himself fully again."

Katia gave her a reassuring smile. "He's lucky to have you, after all he's been through, poor boy needs someone to care for him."

Mara felt a feeling of warmth at that.

"Thank you. I'm lucky to have him, he's the sweetest boy I've ever met." She replied softly.

"Yeah."

Mara then noticed that Katia seemed distracted by something. It was there in her tone, her face.

She considered for a moment, how best to help her friend.

Finally she asked. "Is there...something wrong...?"

"I just...I'm worried, about Grozdan." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" Mara asked worriedly.

Katia sighed. "He's been...acting distant lately and, and when I try to talk to him, he's short with me, or lashes out. It doesn't make sense, especially when Kalina is so close to me."

Mara nodded slowly, she had heard bits and pieces of what happened between them. But had been so focused on Misha that she hadn't paid attention to the details.

She considered. "Well, he is older. Kids that age can be...testy. He's got the emotions of a teenager while the world he used to know crumbles."

Katia paused and then, finally replied. "I...oh, I, see... they've lost their parents, their homes, everything and now he sees his sister treating me as a new mother..."

"She's grieving in her own way. You've been so good to her; you've been taking care of her. She can't help but take note of that and cling to you. Grozdan, being older, he's probably going to have some confusing feelings about the thing." Mara reasoned. "The best thing you can do is give him his space. He may never come around, at least you can still keep him and his sister safe. He can't raise her on his own."

"I...I guess so." Katia replied.

Mara put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe have a talk with him. Let him know you're not here to replace his mother, only to take care of him and his sister." Mara explained. "You need to convince him to just sit down and listen so he'll understand.

Katia smiled. "I, thanks, I will."

She departed, and just afterwards there was a yawn as Misha finally woke up.

Mara turned to him, smiling. "Good morning, sweetie, how did you sleep?"

"Morning, I...I slept good." Misha replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Mara nodded. "That's good. How do you...feel?"

She sat down on the bed next to him.

Misha smiled. "Much better."

"That's good." Mara said.

She hugged him warmly, beyond overjoyed that he was back with them and was safe once more.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Episode 7: Part 1

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, we can only wait and see :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 7 Part 1**

With the dawn of that new day, things had changed for the group. Not only had their numbers grown as Anton, Cveta, Sergei and Pavle all became part of them and not only had they all managed to find room in the farm house and set themselves up on the farm, but they felt stronger than ever. Misha's return had a rejuvenating effect on them, and with further gun training they were growing more proficient and stronger too. They managed to have successful supply runs and worked on the farm. While always aware of the danger outside, the threat posed by the Walkers, they knew they had managed to find, at least for now, a little pocket of safety, which they hoped to enjoy as much as possible. That wasn't to say things were perfect however, there were still concerns from inside the group, naturally involving Eli. Little did they know however, things were about to come to a head.

It had been five days after Misha was rescued and brought back to safety, standing on the porch of the farm house, looking out at the others as they worked, Niko managed a small smile. Readying himself to join them.

'_When this first happened, none of us had any idea what to expect, what was going on...if we'd even last as long as we did.' _He reflected. _'We felt our chances were...remote, impossible, that nothing would ever work...But now, now we have hope.'_

Even as he thought that, he felt a hand slip into his own and turned, his smile widening as he saw Arica there.

"Well, we should go get to work." She said.

Niko nodded. "Yeah, Arica I-"

She smiled warmly, blushing slightly. "I know, it's still...strange but amazing for me too."

Niko gently brought his free hand up to cup her face, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"I swear, no matter what happens, we will work together and get through this together." He told her.

She nodded. "I know, we'll look out for them all, together."

With that they leaned closer and soon their lips met, they kissed deeply, savouring it until finally they parted for breath.

"Well, we really should get down there and help the others." Niko said at last.

Arica laughed lightly and nodded and together they made their way off the porch to help the others working on the farm.

Meanwhile, by the barn, under Grozdan's watchful eye, Misha smiled widely as he finally recovered enough to join Kalina and Lydia again in their games, also meeting up with Sergei properly and getting to know him.

"So...so that man tried to..." He gasped.

Sergei nodded. "Yeah, he went after me too. I'm sorry, if I'd, if I'd know exactly what was going on, I could've told them sooner, they could've saved you sooner."

"But you didn't." Misha said. "And when you found out, you did tell them, I'm here now, that's what matters."

Sergei smiled and nodded, relieved. Meanwhile Lydia bit her lip, looking over at Grozdan and then at Kalina.

"Kalina, is...is everything alright, you know, Grozdan and Katia?" She asked.

Kalina bowed her head. "I don't know, they're not arguing anymore but, they just, don't seem to..."

"I'm sure it'll be alright." Sergei added, as reassuringly as he could.

"Yeah." Misha agreed. "We just need to give it time."

Kalina managed a smile at that. "You're right, thank you."

Still smiling and feeling hopeful, Misha especially as he was overjoyed to be back with his friends again, and even to make a new friend in Sergei, the kids continued to play and enjoy themselves. Grozdan continued to watch over them, still feeling conflicted over the whole issue he had with Katia. But one thing was certain, he did feel guilty over losing his temper with her like that.

But one person was not joining in on the work, instead he remained seated under one of the trees, glaring darkly as he watched Mara working on the farm.

'_Look at her, getting herself filthy like that, wasting her time with that no good brat.' _He thought bitterly. _'She has far more important things to be seeing to, like me for instance.'_

Things had been going so well, he was sure he had Mara under control and could do what he liked to her, as it should be. But now the others were starting to get in the way and none more than that stupid boy in the hunting hat, who got himself kidnapped and was still, despite so many opportunities to toughen up, a crybaby. Worse, as a consequence of the kidnapping, he had been forced to teach Mara how to shoot, to defend herself. This gave her confidence and made her less dependant on him. He knew that would never do, he couldn't undo what he had done, but if he found some way to force the issue, he was certain he could take control again and fix things.

He glowered however at the obvious problems. _'Impossible here with all these bleeding heart morons, I need to get Mara away from them all, especially the brat. I need to get both of us out of this place, before it ruins everything between us.'_

He continued to glare, scheming, determined to put things right once and for all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	26. Episode 7: Part 2

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah well, we can only see the outcome of this. Not really as Eli isn't my character, created by Jadey97 who also created Mara.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: No, he certainly can't and well, let's see how things play out this time.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own This War of Mine, Walking Dead or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 7 Part 2**

Mara smiled lightly as another day was done, she was busy preparing the bed for her and Misha. She had discarded the white blouse she had been wearing, in favour of just the tank-top for her usual outfit. As she was fluffing up Misha's pillow the door opened, she looked over her shoulder and tensed as Eli entered, like her he had changed and no longer wore his jacket.

At once he spoke, gruffly. "Pack your stuff, we're leaving."

Mara was confused and slightly panicked. "What? Why? Is everything ok? Are walkers coming?"

"Shut the fuck up and start packing." Eli snapped.

Mara narrowed her eyes, aware now of what's going on and trying to think ahead of him. She realized his intentions and had to stall.

"Ok...let me go get Misha so he can grab his things..." She said quickly.

Eli interrupted her abruptly. "He's not coming with us, now grab your shit or you're leaving with nothing."

Mara was insistent. "I'm not leaving without Misha."

"Did you not hear me? Pack your fucking shit and let's go, I won't ask again." Eli growled, taking a step closer.

But Mara was done with his behaviour, no more would she let him walk all over her.

"Fuck You. You can't control me anymore."

Unseen by either of them, Misha had almost entered the room but stopped, staying hidden by the door, watching and scared of the argument.

There was an ominous silence, before Eli glowered, outraged.

"Excuse me?" He hissed, taking a menacing step closer.

Mara didn't back done. "You heard me. I'm done with you."

Eli snapped. "No, you don't get to fucking walk away from me, not after all the shit I've done for you!"

"I don't care anymore, I don't need your fucking protection." Mara snapped back. "Go, or I'll scream."

Eli roared and lunged for her and grabbed her wrist. "Maybe you didn't hear me, I said were fucking leaving."

Mara struggled. "Let go of me!"

But Eli just covered her mouth and pushed her against the wall while his free hand tried to push her jeans down. Then something unexpected happened.

"Get off her!"

It was Misha, terrified, eyes wide, running at Eli and suddenly punched the much taller man in the back as well as trying to kick him. But Eli, startled, turned and, seeing Misha reacted at once, backhanding the boy across the face. Misha cried out and fell back, hitting the floor, holding his cheek which blazed in pain.

Eli scoffed, actually amused at the fact Misha had tried to attack him. But as was typical, he folded from just one blow.

"Awww the little crybaby thinks he's a hero." Eli taunted.

Mara gasped upon seeing Misha hit and immediately hurried to his side and scooped him up, holding him close.

Eli rolled his eyes at this and took a step closer to them. He would not be denied, Mara was leaving with him and that brat wasn't coming. But Mara had other ideas. With one hand around Misha, the other went to pull the gun out from her holster behind her. Eli stopped the moment he found himself being held at gun point.

"Get out, now." She snarled.

Eli shook his head. "You're not gonna shoot me."

But Mara simply cocked the gun and even Eli couldn't deny she was serious, her hand wasn't even trembling.

"You're making a mistake, Mara."

But Mara remained firm. "No, I'm not. In fact, I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago. Get out now, and don't ever come near me or Misha ever again."

Eli glowered and spat the words. "I should have left you to fucking die, bitch."

Mara held the gun at him steadily until he finally turned around and left.

Silence followed for a while until Mara holstered her gun and breathed out a sigh relief when she hears him actually leave the farm house all together.

She instantly turned to Misha, still in her arms. "Are you ok? Let me see your cheek."

She turned Misha around and inspects the mark on his cheek, the skin was already red and would surely begin to bruise soon. She smiled softly and did her best to reassure him, giving the mark a motherly kiss.

Misha trembled, fear in his eyes, worried he'd made things worse. "I didn't want him to hurt you, I'm sorry..."

Mara shook her head and cupped his chin, looking him in the eye. "No, no, honey it's ok. That was very brave of you."

"Is he going to come back?" Misha asked, looking towards the door.

"Don't worry, he's not going to hurt us anymore, I'll make sure of it." Mara told him reassuringly. "Get some sleep, I'll watch the door."

"Actually, you both need to come down to the living room."

They both turned, eyes wide, standing in the doorway was Roman.

"It's got out of hand, none of us can deny it anymore." He stated. "We're having a group meeting, to discuss what to do with Eli, once and for all."

Mara bit her lip but nodded and, taking Misha's hand, followed Roman downstairs.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	27. Episode 7: Part 3

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes, well, that's something that needs to be discussed, as seen below :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own This War of Mine, Walking Dead or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 7 Part 3**

The group was all seated in the living room, Anton was in his armchair by the fireplace, everyone else was seated on the sofas or chairs from the kitchen in a rough circle, Mara and Cveta were tending to Misha, examining the bruise on his cheek where Eli had hit him, Lydia sat on the floor at Arica's feet. Niko was the only one not sitting, instead standing in the middle of the circle. Shaking her head and looking up, Mara spoke.

"I can't keep doing this...Misha and I will never be safe with him around."

Niko nodded. "This isn't the first time this has happened then?"

Roman then revealed. "He threatened her before, when we were searching for Misha."

Mara shot Roman a surprised look but then nodded. She knew he had been there, when he threatened her under the tree, but didn't know how much he had seen. She guessed he didn't say anything in case Eli just made things worse for her.

"There's been other times too..." She admitted.

Anton sighed. "I always had a bad feeling about him in particular."

"Mara I...I don't wanna ask but...has Eli ever..." Arica began hesitantly.

Tears begin to well in Mara's eyes but she blinked them away.

"Yes..." She said at last. "Yes...a few times before...he tried to again, before he hit Misha..."

There were dark mutterings from the others at this.

Mara then admitted. "That's how he got hit...Misha tried to stop him."

As she said that Mara ruffled Misha's hair, looking at him proudly, while Misha bowed his head, blushing.

Silence follows as the others consider things, Sergei looks at Misha with renewed respect]

Mara sighed. "We'll never be safe with him here. He'll never stop. I wouldn't be surprised if he was planning something already..."

"So wait, he attacked you...right under our noses?" Zlata gasped in horror.

Mara nodded. "Yes...it was in the room. He told me we were leaving and tried to grab me, I guess Misha was watching...that's when he tried to help and got hit. There's been other times too, in the tents..."

"And we never realized..."

Katia looked horrified. "God, Mara, I...we..."

"It's ok, you guys had no way of knowing. I never told anyone because I was scared...but not anymore. I'm done with him." Mara explained.

Niko then spoke up. "We need to decide what we're going to do, I need to know..."

Katia spoke up at once. "We can't let him stay around, he's dangerous, I don't want him hurting the kids."

She pulled Kalina close to her, comfortingly as she said that, Grozdan bit his lip, but said nothing, especially as he agreed with her concerns.

"Whatever you decide, I'm good with." Mara said as she looked up at Niko.

As she said this she held Misha protectively.

Niko shook his head. "It's not up to me...we have to do things right, this is on all of us...We have to put the matter to a vote, we know Eli is dangerous, we also know that sending him out on his own, isn't going to work...he'll hunt us down..."

"Which really only leaves us one choice." Arica reasoned uneasily.

The implication now sinks in that they are voting to decide if they should kill Eli or not.

They instantly felt uneasy, this wasn't like anything they had to consider before.

Finally Mara broke the silence. "Arica is right, we have to do what's best for us. He's dangerous and he'll never stop. And Misha and I are first on his list."

Then shocking everyone, Misha spoke up.

"Do we get a vote?" He asked, gesturing to himself, Kalina, Sergei, Lydia, the children basically]

Biting her lip, Mara looked to Niko to see his answer.

Niko sighed. "You need to really understand...what we're trying to decide here."

But the looks on the kids' faces say it all, they do understand. Mara held Misha close, kissing the top of his head. He'd been through so much. She knew they would both feel safer without Eli around.

"Alright then, show of hands, all those in favour of...doing what needs to be done." Niko said at last.

He looked around, counting each hand raised, until he just needed a decision from himself and Mara, he turned to her. She took a long pause, considering. Eli was her lover. They had once shared plenty of happy nights together. There had been times where he had made her smile and feel safe. But now all of it had turned to ash, and she knew having him around endangered Misha. She raised her hand finally.

"Alright then." Niko said, his voice slightly shaking. He raised his own hand, the decision not only made, but set in stone, due to the result. "Unanimous, we all agree. Okay, I'll...I'll do it, everyone else, go to your rooms and get some rest, I'll wait for him down here. Mara, when you and Misha go to bed...lock the door."

Mara nodded solemnly in agreement.

With their plans made the group all headed up to their rooms, Niko getting everything ready for what he needed to do while Mara ushered Misha into their room, closing and locking the door, as Kalina was ushered into her room, Katia turned to Grozdan.

"Grozdan, can I talk to you in private for a minute." She asked seriously.

Grozdan hesitated. "Uh, s-sure."

They went over to the other end of the hall and stood.

Katia sighed. "Listen, I want to just, clear the air between us. I understand why you're so worked up."

Grozdan reacted at once. "It's just…Kalina…our mom…"

"I know, I know…and I want you to understand, I will do everything I can to help raise your sister right, and to protect the both of you." Katia explained. "But I would never dream of trying to replace your mother. Nobody can do that."

Grozdan went quiet, unsure.

Katia continued. "I just wanted you to know that, I'm not trying to cause problems, I just want to help."

"I…I know…I…I'm sorry Katia, really, I just." Grozdan admitted at last.

It was clear as day now, he had just been scared, lost and was lashing out in desperation.

"It's alright, like I said, I understand. Listen, what I said about Kalina, goes for you too. I want you to be safe, and if you have anything, I mean anything, that you need help with. Don't hesitate to ask me, okay." Katia told him.

Grozdan felt relief flooding him. "I will, thank you."

Both smiling they hugged briefly, both relieved that things are clearer between them and headed for their rooms.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. Episode 7: Part 4

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed and now, things have to play out.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or its characters.

* * *

**Episode 7 Part 4**

The farm house was dark, it was more than likely that everybody else was already in bed by now and most likely asleep. With a dark scowl, Eli, who had been stalking the outskirts of the farm for some time now, began making his way back to the house.

'_That's it, I've had enough of this shit, Mara's coming with me and if she insists on bringing that brat he's being fed to the first Walker I see.' _He thought angrily. _'I gave her a chance and she dared to defy me, now it's getting done and anyone who gets in my way will be sorry.'_

With those thoughts he reached the door and opened it, stepping into the darkened house. He carefully began picking his way towards the staircase only to freeze, eyes wide, as the kitchen light turned on.

"About time you got back Eli." Niko said, his voice slightly strained. "I've been waiting for you."

Eli scowled. "Well of course you have, been going behind my back...thinking you could fool everyone with your so called democracy. You've been plotting to take over for a while now, haven't you?"

Niko shook his head. "No, you have become more and more unhinged. I never asked for this Eli, but everybody in this group trusts me. I have to live up to that trust. _That _is leadership."

Eli scoffed. "Listen to yourself, this group will fall apart under you. I'm the only leader here. You have to make it clear, they do what they are told, or they die."

"Then we stopped being human, we become even worse than the Walkers. We become monsters." Niko explained calmly. "Sometimes difficult decisions have to be made, but we shouldn't give up humanity."

Eli shook his head, this was just wasting his time.

Turning away he began to walk towards the stairs again.

"The door is locked, Mara won't let you in and I doubt even you will be able to deal will _all _of us." Niko said before he even set foot on the steps. "Besides, you and I aren't done."

Eli turned sharply. "You dare preach that crap to me and then think you can tell me what to do-"

"Let's take this out back...before you wake everybody up." Niko said, a strange edge in his voice which even Eli couldn't ignore.

Growling Eli stalked out to the back of the farm house, Niko behind him, his right hand moving behind his back briefly before he straightened up and soon both men stood, facing each other in the back yard.

"Alright here we are." Eli snapped. "Gonna get this crap over with, I have stuff to do."

Niko shook his head. "You're not doing it, it's obvious what you want. But you have to respect Mara's decision."

"Like hell, she's mine and she'll do what she's told, that brat is getting in the way and-" Eli raved.

"It seems people like you only understand one thing." Niko said sadly.

Eli felt his rage building. "I told you before, I don't have to take this from you. You are nothing but a weakling and a coward, you can't assert any authority and as soon as they realize that, they'll run roughshod all over you."

"Funny that." Niko replied, infuriatingly calm. "We just made a decision, not too long ago, using that very democratic system you mocked. It was unanimous...and it concerns you."

Eli's eyes flashed with anger, his outrage peaking now.

He began to stalk towards Niko who held his ground.

"You think you can just talk about me behind my back like that. Make decisions about me, for me, without my approval." He almost shouted. "No one judges me, no one!"

He lunged, clearly intent on attacking Niko. But Niko was ready for him, his right hand flashed up. Eli froze, a choked gasp escaping him as Niko's knife struck home, striking Eli's heart.

"We agreed...you have to die." Niko said, sorrow in his voice. "Sorry Eli, but you left us, no choice."

And with that he stood back, Eli slumping to the ground, choking on his blood before finally dying at Niko's feet.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. Episode 8: Part 1

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Next chapter of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yes, but that doesn't mean it was easy however.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead, This War of Mine or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 8 Part 1**

Niko sighed sadly as he looked down at Eli's corpse. He was disappointed it had come to this, and saddened. But it had to be done. Shaking his head he cleaned off his knife and sheathed it again. Then with a shaky breath, he turned back towards the farm house, and then stopped. It seemed Eli had indeed woken the others with his shouting, for there they all stood, outside, watching him closely. He bit his lip, this wasn't exactly something he'd wanted the others to see, him killing another human being. Especially not the kids. Luckily it seemed the others seemed to be thinking along those same lines as him there. Katia and Grozdan were blocking Kalina's view while Zlata held Sergei back and Cveta did the same with Lydia. He looked around the others carefully, noting their expressions, tense, wary, waiting. Finally he spotted Arica, nodding to him reassuringly as she stepped closer, she was the closest to him out of all those outside at the moment, mere feet away. Then his gaze landed on Mara, who was shielding Misha from seeing, on the porch by the door, next to Anton. There was a look of great anxiety on Mara's face, far greater than the others and he recalled her fears for herself and Misha, what Eli might have done to them. Something had just now been averted.

Shaking his head he stepped forwards.

"He's...he's dead, it's over now." He said, speaking mainly to Mara. "I just, I wish it didn't have to come to this, but I hope we all understand why it had to be done and that it's not something we want to have happen again."

They all nodded gravely and Niko sighed again, considering his next words carefully.

"You guys all need to understand, especially you kids." He said at last, startling the four children as he said the last pat. "This wasn't like killing Walkers. He was a human, no matter how he acted and that is something that I hope none of the rest of you have to experience."

He suppressed a shudder, still trying to, for as long as possible, stave off the effects of killing a human, at least until he was alone.

"Niko...It wasn't easy, you don't have to be so strong." Arica said softly. "We get it, it had to have affected you. We want you to understand, we're all in this together. You may have carried out the act, but we're all culpable, we all agreed it needed to happen."

The others nodded and a few murmured in agreement.

Mara shuddered. "What matters now is, it's over. We'll be...safe from him at least."

"I know it's asking a lot after all this but please, let us go back inside, let us all get some rest, hmm?" Anton suggested.

Niko managed a tight smile at that, it sounded like a good plan to him.

However as he began to step closer he saw Arica freeze, the others did the same and gasped. Before he could react, Arica drew her gun and aimed at him, no, past him. He turned just as Arica fired and also froze in horror as Arica's bullet hit between the eyes and the suddenly revived Eli, now a Walker, fell back, definitely dead this time. But what struck him at once about that was the fact Eli revived as a Walker, as something had been missing, something that should have made it impossible for him to become a Walker.

There was no bite.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	30. Episode 8: Part 2

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

Penultimate chapter in my crossover story, get ready.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Well, about to be revealed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Yes indeed, that holds true even in this chapter, as you'll soon see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own This War of Mine, Walking Dead or their characters.

* * *

**Season 2**

**Episode 8 Part 2**

Everybody stood, frozen in shock, unable to believe what they had just witnessed. Their eyes fixed on the corpse that had first been Eli, then a Walker and now this.

"How..." Niko gasped.

Arica was staring, wide-eyed, finally lowering her still smoking gun. "Shit, shit I..."

They all tried to think how it could be possible, Eli hadn't been bitten, they knew that. If he had been he would've made sure they knew about it and likely found some way to blame them for it.

"I'm sorry I...I know." Arica stammered. "My gun, the noise, other Walkers, but he, he..."

Niko shook his head. "It's okay Arica, we understand, there was no time, you had to act fast."

The others all nodded and Niko was dismayed to see the kids looked even more scared than before, not that he could blame them.

"But all of this doesn't make any sense." Grozdan said at last. "How could Eli have turned like that, he wasn't bitten, so how could he…?"

"You don't need to be bitten." Anton said suddenly, startling them all.

They turned to face him, his face grave and severe as he looked around at them all.

Their horror was blatant on their faces, likewise, their confusion filled them as they all looked at Anton, at how serious he was.

"What, what do you mean Anton?" Mara asked.

The old man sighed. "You just have to die...it seems, whatever is causing this, we're _all _infected, just dying is enough. Then unless your brain is destroyed...you'll come back as one of them."

The group all shared looked of utter fear amongst themselves as they took this in, unable to believe it. They had been so desperate, so hopeful that they just needed to avoid the Walkers, especially their teeth and they would be fine. But it turned out that it was already too late, being bitten only seemed to accelerate the process then.

"I've seen it happen before." Anton revealed. "How do you think the first of these creatures came into being. They walk, they kill, they bite...any human they don't fully consume becomes one of them, but they don't need to, a simple death without destroying the brain and that human will join them."

"So, you've seen this happen before?" Marko asked weakly.

"Yes, I've also seen that, depending on where you get bit, it is possible to...prevent further infection." Anton added carefully.

The others looked at each other, wondering at the implications of all of this. Especially for all of them, especially for the children. Just the knowledge that Misha was infected with nothing that could be done about it tore at Mara's heart as she looked down at him, clinging to her hip in fear.

She could only imagine what was going through his mind, through the minds of the other children. But then suddenly, Roman stepped towards Anton, a look of fury on his face.

"And you never thought to tell us this!?" He snapped. "You never thought that we should be warned, that-!"

Anton however remained calm as he replied. "I thought you already knew."

Roman opened his mouth to snap back, but stopped as he realized, Anton had a point there, none of them had said anything that hinted at them not knowing the truth. Anton had no reason to suspect they didn't, especially after seeing them so heavily armed and clearly prepared for fighting Walkers.

"Alright, let's just calm down and think." Niko said quickly, cutting through the tension. "This changes everything and we need to figure out what we're going to do next. Especially now that Eli is..."

But he never got a chance to finish that statement, for at that moment Katia gasped and Arica stepped back.

"Shit..." She muttered.

Everybody turned, following their gaze and their eyes widened again, fear gripping them more than ever for they soon realized the true magnitude of the terror upon them. Nobody blamed Arica for using her gun, it had been a spur of moment action that couldn't be avoided if they were to stop the reanimated Eli.

But none of them expected this, for now, like on the highway, they found themselves facing something far worse than just a Walker, or a group of Walkers. Emerging from the trees, through the stillness of the night, and drawing closer and closer to the farm, was a Walker Herd.

* * *

End of chapter and so we are poised for this story's finale, read and review please.


	31. Episode 8: Part 3

**This War of Mine: Apocalypse:**

**Season 2**

Final chapter of my crossover story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and no, well, what did you expect :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Yeah, he is, glad you liked it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own This War of Mine, Walking Dead or their characters.

* * *

**Episode 8 Part 3**

Seeing the approaching horde the group all knew they were in deep trouble.

"Shit...this is not..." Niko muttered. "We can't stay here."

Anton sighed. "This is not how I pictured losing my farm...but you are right."

Roman shook his head. "We need a plan quickly Niko. We can't just run, we've got supplies and such after all...We need to stall for time."

"There's too many..." Niko muttered, shaking his head. "Divide their attention...Zlata, Pavle, Marko, Marin, load up as many supplies into the vehicles as you can. Boris, Mara, Cveta, Anton, get the kids to vehicles and protect them no matter what. Grozdan, Katia, Roman, Arica, we'll distract them and buy time."

They all quickly nodded, readying their weapons which they had grabbed in case Eli has still been a threat.

Arica shook her head. "Shit and this is all my fault."

"We already said, you had no choice, now focus." Roman told her sharply.

The others nodded and, grimacing, Arica nodded. There was no time now for guilt or wondering what might have been, right now they needed to fight. It was their best chance, they needed time and then, to run as fast as they could and get to their vehicles.

Niko gave one last instruction. "Remember the map, we know where to go. We'll meet up on the hill the monument commemorating the founding of Graznavia."

They couldn't let it end here, they had to escape, there was no other option.

So they immediately began to act. The five running the distraction all opened fire on the Walkers and split up, trying to draw the herd apart somewhat and give some breathing room. Meanwhile, those who were sent to start loading up the supplies rushed into the farmhouse where they had all been stored. The others began shepherding the children towards the cars. Kalina was frantic.

"But, my brother, mommy..."

Sergei did his best to calm her. "We have to go, they're doing this to make sure you're safe Kalina. It'll be fine, they'll make it."

Cveta nodded. "Exactly, now please, hurry."

They quickly made their over and soon they had reached the vehicles, ready to get the kids inside and help with the supplies.

"C'mon sweetheart." Mara urged Misha as they approached the car.

She turned to see Misha looking back, followed his gaze and saw Roman, firing at several Walkers and luring them towards him before running in a new direction and firing again. The Walkers shambled after him while she spotted Katia and Grozdan, trying to open fire from a place of cover and fight them off. She couldn't even see Arica and Niko.

"They...they can't do this much longer." Misha remarked.

Mara bit her lip. "I know but, we have to do what Niko said, it could be our only hope."

Misha then gasped in horror and Mara soon saw why, Katia and Grozdan were about to be cut off, the Walkers were closing in on them.

Firing into the herd and luring more Walkers towards them, Niko and Arica continued to run.

"Where exactly are we going." Arica asked.

Niko took aim and fired two more shots. "The barn...I've got an idea...it just might work, although a bit extreme."

Arica fired a shot. "I'll take anything right now."

They soon reached the barn and, on Niko's instruction, closed the doors and chained them shut.

"That won't hold for long." Arica noted as the Walkers began pounding against the door, nearly opening it with each hit.

Niko nodded. "Just needs to be long enough, take this, go up the ladder and wait for my signal."

He then handed her, of all things, a lighter. Confused Arica did as he said. Turning she soon realized what his plan was as she spotted him dousing the floor of the barn with gasoline from some of the spare gas cans they had stored there. The Walkers burst through the doors just as Niko finished. He ran and began to scramble up the ladder as they closed in.

"Arica now!"

She ignited the lighter and threw it to the floor. Niko reached safety and kicked the ladder away as the blaze took hold. They watched for a moment as the Walkers burned, trying not to let the burning decayed flesh smell get to them. Then they turned and soon found their way. There was an opening above and a not yet fully stacked pile of hay. Leaping out they landed on it and began to run for their car where Lydia's pale face could be seen in the back window, watching anxiously.

Everybody else seemed oblivious to the danger that Katia and Grozdan were in. They had all reached their vehicles, now all fully stocked, and were beginning to drive away.

"Mara, Misha, get in!" Roman yelled as he reached them.

Mara shook her head. "But, Katia and Grozdan!"

Roman turned, saw them and growled, but before he could move, someone else did.

"Both of you, run, get out of here!" Boris yelled as he fired shot after shot.

Katia gasped. "But Boris, no, you'll never make it."

"I know, I'll just slow you down." He said sadly. "Now go!"

Left with no choice they fled as Boris fired again and again until they were upon him and he screamed as they tore into him, dragging him to the ground. Misha cried out in terror and Mara, knowing they had no other choice got into Roman's car with Misha and Roman got in the front, driving off, just behind Niko and Arica. Reaching her car Katia quickly got in the divers seat.

"It's okay Kalina." She reassured the girl, now in the back seat. "We're here, we're getting-"

But she was cut off by Grozdan crying out, loudly. Kalina screamed and Katia struggled to turn around, to help as Grozdan struggled with the lone Walker which had reached the car and was trying to get in. Then came the gun shot and they saw Anton in his car, he hadn't left yet and had just killed the Walker, saving them. With a nod and the door being closed they drove off, leaving the farm behind as the remaining members of the Walker herd overran it.

But even as they drove away, Katia realized their nightmares weren't over, for Kalina cried out again and when she looked in the rear view mirror, her blood ran cold at the sight of a scared, horrified looking Grozdan, holding up his left hand. There, on the side, just under his smallest finger, covering from it to just below his wrist, was an unmistakable bloody mark.

Grozdan had been bitten.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
